A Love of the Dark
by Imagination Is Contagious
Summary: The Dark Lord is defeated, the war is over. Harry is begged by a certain dark witch to show mercy and tap into the magic of an ancient spell to bind her to him, her sister also gets caught up in it. Harry now has a choice to lead as a forceful abuser of his power, or to show kindness and compassion to the two broken women. Rated M - Mature scenes, dark themes and strong language.
1. The End of a War

**Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so hopefully the hardcore fans don't butcher me for this. I've always been fascinated by a romance 'idea' I guess you'd call it, the romance itself, well you'll have to read this first chapter to find out. Hopefully you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: The End of a War**

The sixteen year old stood alone in the forbidden forest, his hands clammy and his breath heavy. He never wanted his destiny but here he was many years after his parent's murder waiting for the Dark Lord, a snake-like creature of pure unbridled evil. Harry took in his surroundings ready at a moment's notice to dive behind a tree if need be, then Harry saw him approach. The ground grew cold and Harry could feel his malice as he came within duelling distance; Voldemort and his followers gathered. Among the small band Voldemort brought was Bellatrix LeStrange; an insane but beautiful pawn in the Dark Lord's evil. Behind them was the Malfoy couple eagerly awaiting the death of the-boy-who-lived, their son was nowhere to be seen. Finally at the back of the group were Fenrir Greyback and Antonin Dolohov, two of the Dark Lord's most loyal Death Eaters; they too were ready to see the boy die.

After an awkward silence the Dark Lord spoke, as he did Harry felt his blood run cold and his body shiver. But he'd been trained to fight over the past two years so wasn't going to doubt himself now.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to show. You're here while your pitiful friends fight at Hogwarts. You desert them; you leave them to die… Only to die here instead."

Harry was ready and so drew his wand and readied himself for the fight of his life, he quickly lashed it in the direction of Voldemort and yelled.

"_Confringo!"_

"_Protego!" _the Dark Lord shielded himself. He was impressed with the spell's strength but wasn't going to stand for such insolence.

"_Avada-Kedavra!" _

"_Expelliarmus!" _and the beams met. This time there was no second chances; one of them had to win. The other was most certainly going to die. The struggle seemed to go on forever until finally Harry and Voldemort got a break, they both faltered and caught their breath. Before Harry continued the engagement now making it an open battle.

"_Incendio!"_

"_Reducto!"_

"_Sectumsempra!" _

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry threw every curse and offensive spell he could think of at the Dark Lord but he merely kept up his defence. Though the strategy was finally working, Voldemort's power was beginning to waver, if Harry could just keep up his attacks the fight would soon be over.

At that moment though members of the order arrived to help Harry against his foes, the fight soon became chaotic as Moody, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Hermione, Ron and even Albus Dumbledore joined the fight. Now the open combat began to swarm the forest, echoes of curses could be heard all around, but Harry didn't let himself get distracted. He kept his focus on the Dark Lord as they ran through the forest casting all manner of curses at each other. Voldemort retreated further into the forest while Harry kept up the pursuit not far behind him. From nowhere Harry was knocked off his feet by Rodolphus LeStrange, it became clear more and more Death Eaters were joining the fight. Still though Harry was un-phased, he merely decided he'd had enough with 'honourable' combat. He used the killing curse on LeStrange and simply moved on, it was a spell Harry had never used before but now was the time to use it he believed.

Harry ran at full speed after the Dark Lord, as he pursued the Malfoys attempted to stop him.

"_Avada-Kedavra!"_ Lucius directed the cast towards Harry but didn't expect the boy's quick reflexes. Harry merely ducked down and retaliated in rage at being interrupted once again.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Harry shouted with anger brimming in his voice. Then he realised where the spell made impact, the head and neck of Lucius Malfoy simply slid off of him and made a solid thump! Once it hit the ground, Narcissa gave out a cry as Harry ran after the Dark Lord. She clutched at Lucius's robes and sobbed in her loss.

Meanwhile Harry had caught up with Voldemort; they pointed their wands at one another with neither of them wanting to make the first move. Then they opened their attacks on each other for the last time.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Avada-Kedavra!" _

Their beams met but Tom, weak from his previous engagement and without the safety and stability of his Horcruxs faltered, for the final time. The Elder wand flicked from his hand, it flew across to Harry who was its true owner. With this simple statement Harry sealed Tom's fate.

"This is it, Tom." Harry sent forth a blast from the Elder wand that instantly dissolved Voldemort into a pile of black ash. With Voldemort defeated that was it the war was over, finally. Harry then fell to his knees, he'd done it, he'd really done it. He began to mutter under his breath in celebration, "Sixteen years, death, love, adventure, triumph, heh… Seems too good to be true…" He stood back up and went back to meet with the order members, on his way he heard a cackle, it was the unmistakable sound of Bellatrix LeStrange; Tom's second in command. When Harry found her she was laughing at the dead corpse of Rodolphus LeStrange, she was practically jumping with joy. She never truly loved or even liked him; their marriage was nothing more than a business contract for the sake of so-called 'pureblood families'.

Harry felt his body swell with rage, he remembered when she'd killed Sirius and taunted him thereafter. He burned with an uncontrollable desire to kill her; Harry went up to her and physically threw her against a tree with all his force. He then proceeded to smash her against the tree two more times until his rage was satisfied. But before he beat her to a pulp he caught a glimpse of her eyes, he looked longingly into them expecting to see derangement and insanity but all he saw was the soul of a broken, tormented, abandoned woman. Harry couldn't bring himself to hurt her more and released her; she fell to the ground in anguish. In the distance Harry could hear order members rushing to help him, but before they got there Bellatrix crawled over to him and begged him to help her.

"Please, Potter. Help me… Help me!" she pleaded to him. In all honesty Harry did take pity on her, while he hated her with every fabric of his being he would not be another Tom Riddle, he would not mistreat the weak for his own pleasure and most of all he would never waver to the evil of temptation. Harry wanted to help her, to save her even but he hadn't a clue how to.

"Okay Bellatrix, I'll help you. But how? If the order finds you, you are surely going to get the Dementor's kiss." He explained to her. At that moment Narcissa Malfoy ran to her sister and tried to drag her away but it was no use, Bellatrix wasn't budging. They were soon surrounded by order members and Moody asked Harry in his classically stern voice.

"What about these two then? Mr. Potter, you make the call!"

"Mad-eye, he's just a kid." Said a shocked Lupin.

"No! He's not! This is a fitting test, if any. That gives Mr. Potter here, a true role within the order. To set an example if need be! To eliminate them, if need be!" Mad-eye forcefully stated.

"Harry, please, take us!" Bellatrix shouted.

"What?! No, stay back Potter! Come on Bella!" Narcissa exclaimed; she wasn't going to be at the mercy of some boy. But Bellatrix dragged her back down and continued to plead for Harry to take them.

"Say_ 'Molon Labe' _and take us!" Bellatrix yelled sounding more frustrated this time. Albus then came forward and simply asked.

"Harry?" Albus's voice was calm and mellow as the order waited for his decision. Then Harry uttered the spell as he pointed his wand at the two terrified looking women.

"_Molon Labe." _He said calmly as the spell he had just cast upon the two women forever bound them to him, body and mind. Harry was reluctant to cast the spell as it normally was used as bragging rights for the victorious in battle, but Harry didn't want to use it as to him the long arduous war wasn't a victory. To him, the war had just been a catastrophic waste of life. Before long though a bright light shone from Bellatrix's and Narcissa's left arms, when the light cleared and everything settled a golden Griffin had appeared on their arms. It was facing in towards the women and just at the base of the Griffin's claws lay the initials H.P. it was official, Harry James Potter now owned a Death Eater second only to the deceased Dark Lord and one of the most rich, intelligent witches in the Wizarding World.

The two witches and Harry looked around; one by one the order members were apparating until only the three of them remained. Harry then offered his hands to the two women, he helped them up and they apparated to the Hogwarts dungeon. Filch and Dumbledore were already there waiting, Harry asked 'if for now, could the women stay here?' Albus agreed, the two witches were left in the cell while Harry decided about what he should do, but first he needed to discuss something with Dumbledore. They sat opposite each other with Harry in the guest seat and the Headmaster in his throne-like chair. Both of them were awkward about opening the conversation so Albus decided to start.

"Harry? Why did you use 'Molon Labe'?" Albus said in a serious but kind voice.

"I…I don't really know." Harry said now wondering about his decision.

"I take it you at least know fully what the spell does, don't you?" Albus asked sounding slightly more concerned.

"Actually, no. I just assumed it was a binding curse of some sort." Harry said on a nervous voice.

"Well, sort of. However it's a bit more complex than that. You see the spell has a history of very few people who ever used it. As far as I know, only three wizards ever used it. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Tom Riddle. You are now the fourth I know of." Albus ended the extent of his knowledge now passing that to Harry.

"So… Why is it so rare?" Harry questioned.

"Well it's because of the specific conditions regarding the spell and the concept itself. You see, for it to work as it did tonight you must have killed the husbands of the women you intend to bind, in this case Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus LeStrange. Once that has been accomplished the side of the women you intend to bind must be the opposing side of your own, again in this case the Order verses the Dark Lord. Finally both women must be above the age of twenty so that you can classify them as fully matured, that's how the spell works and you met those conditions when you cast it. Now the concept, basically it comes down to ownership, in the past Godric used it to 'bed' the women he captured after glorious battles. As I understand it Slytherin used it so that he could surround himself with pureblood women." Albus finished.

"But, I don't want to 'bed' either of them. So what happens in that situation?" Harry asked nervously.

"Nothing." Albus said simply.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?!" Harry exclaimed growing angrier by the second.

"I mean nothing. The conditions still apply, you own them now Harry. They are removed the status of individuals, they are yours from hence forth. Your property to do with as you see fit, if you decide at any time you want them dead. You can do so and nobody will stand in your way, not the ministry, not I, not anyone." Albus explained. Harry didn't know what to make of the situation; it's not that he wanted anymore death. Rather he didn't want them; he had no need for them.

"What about them? If they reject me, couldn't they just kill me?" Harry inquired.

"No Harry. That's one of the reasons the spell was used, they cannot knowingly or unknowingly do anything to harm you, they are also unable to refuse any request made of them by you." Albus hastily explained.

"Oh, okay professor. I'll retire to the common room for now." With that, Harry left to the Gryffindor common room for the night. It was quite late but the entire house lit up with cheers and admiration towards Harry, once he'd hugged basically everyone in his house he proceeded to have a seat opposite Ron and Hermione who were ecstatic to see him. Harry explained regarding the conditions and concepts of the spell he cast earlier this evening, once he'd finishing Hermione was the first to speak out.

"That's unbelievably sexist! Isn't there a way you can simply release them and sentence them to a life in Azkaban?" Hermione asked hopeful for an answer.

"No. The ministry's jurisdiction ended when I bound them to me. I shouldn't have done that, now looking back." Harry replied regretful. "I just so wanted to help them, you guys didn't see Bellatrix's eyes… She was…" Harry was cut off by Ron now sounding angry, and Hermione formed tears in the corners of her eyes as she thought about it.

"Don't ever mention that disgusting, horrid, bitch of a woman again! Don't forget Harry, she's the one who tortured Hermione! She still bares the mental scars from that, your friend! Don't talk about her again!" Ron angrily demanded.

"Fine, fine…" Harry apologetically replied. "I'm sorry alright, I'm sorry Hermione. Please, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories, I'm so sorry." He continued, he then sat back on the couch and waited for Hermione to calm down.

"No, it's… It's okay, I'm fine." Hermione responded to Ron. Then the subject of Narcissa caught Ron's attention, in all of the conversations he'd had with Harry about milfs. Both boys pretty much were in agreement she was the definition of milf.

"So Harry, were is your 'property' now?" Ron asked hoping for some interesting details. Hermione forcefully nudged him and exclaimed.

"RON!"

"Ow! What?" he replied in pain.

"They're still human beings, they maybe vile people but don't talk about them as if they're mere objects!" she explained to her dimwit of a boyfriend.

"But seriously, Harry. Have you 'seen to' them yet?" Ron asked, his voice covered in innuendo.

"They're down in the dungeons, and no. I do not want to screw them. They're mine by pure ignorance on my part." Harry honestly replied. Ron was not so sure.

"Come on, Narcissa. Really, you'd turn that down?" he asked listening intently for Harry's answer.

"Well, no, not exactly. I suppose she is, mine now, so…" he was cut off by Hermione who was shocked he'd even consider acting on them.

"Harry! You aren't seriously considering using them like that are you?" she hoped he would reply a solid 'no' but wasn't sure.

"No, of course not Hermione." Harry had completely lied to her, he wasn't above the concept, even if he didn't go through with it. Harry secretly thought that both Bellatrix and Narcissa had sexy qualities about them. Bellatrix with her crazy curls, purple eyes and pale skin held a lot of dominatrix-like aspects to her attire. Then there was Narcissa, with her full lips and perfect body. She also caught Harry's attention, he supposed that was half the reason he agreed to go through with the binding spell.

Harry needed some time to process all this and so headed up to his bed and contemplated his predicament regarding the two women. _On the one hand, they are both really sexy ladies. But Hermione is right, what would I be if I did force my will on them?_ At the back of his head he heard a part of him say, _you'd be one lucky son of a bitch._ Harry needed more time to think on it, especially since this all happened barely five hours ago. He figured if he slept on it an answer would be made clear to him by the morning, so with that thought he allowed himself to drift off into a deep timeless sleep.

**Author's Note: Did you enjoy that? If you did feel free to leave a review and tell me if you liked it or ways you think it could be improved, thanks for reading. More chapters coming soon.**


	2. Getting to know the sisters

**Chapter 2: Getting to know the sisters**

Harry had slept restlessly that night, he was still at odds with how to deal with the two sister witches down in the dungeon. Once he was fully awake he got dressed and went down to the main hall and had breakfast with the ever present Ron and Hermione. They were also interested in his decision; Harry gathered himself as he proceeded towards his two best friends. He sat down opposite Ron while sitting next to another of his friends, Ginny. In the wake of danger Harry and Ginny had decided to separate, since then they hadn't spoken much. Harry then looked on to Dumbledore and remembered that horrid night in the astronomy tower; he remembered Bellatrix and Draco closing in before luckily, Dumbledore found the strength to apparate to the Burrow. And while he was still cursed from Voldemort's Mother's ring, he had found a way to live a little longer. It was a potion taken daily that more or less slowed the process, but it made Dumbledore very weak as a result. The positive side though, Dumbledore got to oversee Harry's last year at Hogwarts, even if most of it was a war. Finally the semi-awkward silence and Harry's train of thought broke when Ron asked hesitantly.

"So?" with an expectant look on his face.

"So… What?" Harry replied now mildly nervous in case Ginny wanted to hear the news.

"What about Bellatrix and Narcissa?" Ron stubbornly continued, luckily Ginny didn't notice. She was busy chatting with Dean.

"What about them?" Harry replied, still not wanting to talk about it due to his lack of a strong decision.

"What are you going to do with them? They can't stay here indefinitely, ya know." Ron stated with a firm undertone of resentment for the two witches.

"I know, I know. I'm just thinking it over. The end of school is only in four more days, so until then I was thinking I'd keep them here, only until then. After that well I guess we'll move back to Potter Manner." Harry explained, still not one hundred percent sure of his 'plan'. Then the conversation abruptly ended without another word. Harry finished his breakfast and went down to the dungeon to greet his new witches; Mr. Filch opened the cell door and locked it behind him.

"Just call me once you're done!" Filch grumbled as he left Harry alone with the witches.

The cell they were in was one of the bigger ones; around ten by ten foot and two benches either side. Bellatrix was lying down on the left bench while Narcissa was sitting regally on the right bench. It was as if neither of them wanted to be anywhere near each other, they hadn't got wands or any magic capabilities, all they had was each other's company. Harry held contempt for both of them but more so for Bellatrix, she had killed his Godfather Sirius; the closest thing he had to a father, a man who guided him and a man who truly loved him. And Bellatrix took that away. But now there really wasn't much point in holding onto his vengeful attitude, as all it served as was a possible pathway to the dark of anger and revenge. Harry cleared that thought from his mind but no matter how hard he tried, he would always have a measure of hatred for both of these women. Instead Harry tried to approach them with all the kindness he could. He sat next to Bellatrix, just a bit past her black heeled boots and tried to open a reasonable conversation, if there was such a thing to them.

"Hello ladies, enjoying your stay?" Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm but he thought it would be the best way to approach them. Narcissa was the first to respond while Bellatrix was waking up. Narcissa looked at Harry not with distain but instead distrust was the clear emotion radiating from her, she was intrigued about what he was going to do and why he was here.

"No, it's cold and the food isn't great. Also there aren't any toilet facilities aside from that bucket over there. But I guess it doesn't matter, you own us now so if you want to treat us like crap, go ahead. There isn't anything we can do about it anyway." Narcissa's voice sounded slightly raspy and her voice had nervous juts from time to time. Harry looked to the back left corner of the cell to see a mouldy wooden bucket, the condition of the cell itself was also quite horrid; with rusted window bars, a smell of damp in the air and creaky benches the place was extremely unpleasant. "In a way it's just like being in Azkaban already, only without Dementors." She continued. Harry felt kind of bad for the women but he remembered there prior actions and so that mildly relieved his sorrow for the two sisters; however he still felt bad for them.

"Yeah well, you won't be here for long. Soon you'll be coming with me to Potter Manner. There at least, I hope you'll find a better standard of living." As he finished his statement Bellatrix fully awoke, she spontaneously wrapped her arms around Harry in a loving manner now knowing she wouldn't have to stay here. The sensation to Harry was almost motherly, but then he remembered who was hugging him; a murderer and a Death Eater. Harry removed her arms from him, but not aggressively. He was gentle and kind hoping that one day Bellatrix would become something different, become something more than a broken woman. Bellatrix went and sat with her sister, the two of them now facing Harry.

"Now, first things first. I want to establish a trust between us. Cause it's no use forming a relationship or even a friendship if basic connections can't be made." Harry was merely attempting some basic psychology he'd learned from Hermione, and it worked too. However only on Bellatrix, not on Narcissa.

"Don't presume this basic rubbish is going to sway me boy. I was being taught this stuff before you were born, filthy half-blood swine…" she muttered that last part under her breath so as trying not to let Harry hear her but he did. That was it as far as Harry was concerned, he tried that now let's see if they respond to a more dominant side.

"What?! 'Filthy half-blood swine' eh? What about Voldemort?!" he shouted angrily at Narcissa. She looked confused.

"What about the Dark Lord?" she asked in total confusion and terror.

"He was a half-blood! His father was a muggle! You hypocrite! You join Voldemort's side because of pureblood BULLSHIT! Then you finance him with the Malfoy fortune so he can terrorise as many people as possible! So you shut your shit spewing mouth before I seal it for you!" he barked at her, Narcissa was now visibly shaking and Bellatrix merely hung her head in shame. "Now." He said more quietly and sounding much less angry. "We're going to sort a few things out. Firstly who is the reason you're not in Azkaban?" he asked violently.

"You are…" simultaneously Narcissa and Bella answered.

"Right. Second, who do you belong to?" Harry asked this with malice in his voice, for a moment he sounded like Tom.

"We belong to you…" Narcissa spoke for both of them; Bellatrix was just in awe of Harry's attitude, he sounded almost like her previous master. Then all three of them fell silent, the air was thick with atmosphere. Nobody wanted to speak until Narcissa finally regained the nerve to ask the now pensive Harry a question.

"Why are you keeping us? Why not just kill us?" she asked with honest curiosity. Harry hadn't been prepared for a question like that, but he tried to assert himself with his response.

"Because you're the prize of, victory… Oh, I don't know. I don't know, okay! Are you happy now?! In fact, I don't know why I shouldn't just kill you right now!" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two sisters. They wondered if this was it but, eventually after what felt like an eternity of waiting he lowered his wand and slammed it now beside him on the bench. He then clasped his hands over his face as he sat down again and waited for one of them to say something, but no word came. Instead he removed his hands and turned his gaze towards Bellatrix whose head was still hung in shame. His emerald eyes just stared at her, his piercing gaze made them both uneasy, this time both Bellatrix and Narcissa knew what emotion he was displaying. Hatred! Pure and untainted by remorse or empathy. Harry couldn't take his gaze off of her, but the more he looked the more he wanted to simply lift his wand and shout the killing curse at the top of his lungs, however he held back. If only because he knew killing her would gain him nothing, another life would be lost and even if it was hers, it simply wasn't worth it.

Harry then asked Bellatrix a very important question to him, one that plagued his mind since the death of her cousin Sirius.

"Why? Just why? Why did you kill him? Why do you delight in the torment and torture of others?" Harry asked this question hoping for some mild reason to care about her, just something anything that could make him feel true empathy for her situation and her circumstance. The dark witch gathered herself as best she could and attempted to explain herself to Harry.

"It all started on the day that I met Tom, he was so dashing and confident. He promised me a world where purebloods would reign and be admired. I could only dream of such a world… But Tom wanted to make it a reality and so lured me in with that promise. It was then that I was… Be-be-betrayed… One night after we rounded up some more followers. To gain their long lasting allegiance, Tom let them one by one have their way, with, me… I cried out for help… But none ever came." A small tear made its way down Bellatrix's face. "Then later he had me systematically tortured twice a day, every day. But it wasn't just that I was tortured, it was how Tom acted during the torture. He always had this cheeky, malicious grin across his face. And when I screamed he let out long bursts of laughter, he'd do this till my voice became dry and broken… Then as weeks past I lost myself, I began laughing, my broken voice let out long drawn out chuckles which eventually became my, cackle… Tom knew how to break people, but to get someone truly loyal he had to break them over and over and over again until whoever they were, was just a memory, nothing more…" Bellatrix finished and Harry couldn't believe the treatment. Furthermore, he assumed it had been an abusive family that drove her to Tom, not that Tom himself had ordered her rape, torture and finally broken her enough to make her loyal.

"But what about Sirius? Your own cousin, my Godfather!" Harry asked still confused at why she killed him.

"Potter, I promise you. I only meant to stun him, I never meant for him to fall through the veil. I'm, s-s-sorry, Potter…" Bellatrix stuttered. Harry could see how genuine she was and despite his anger, he knew it's not what Sirius would want. Looking around their cell Harry grew ashamed he'd let them rot in here for so long, he decided to move them into the Room of Requirement. Just until his final year at Hogwarts was over, he yelled to Mr. Filch to let them go. They travelled as fast as they could trying not to be seen going to the room, inside the two women were much more comfortable. Harry then noticed Bellatrix's left thigh was covered in dried blood, his concern grew, an emotion he'd never thought possible to experience towards Bellatrix.

"Bella, what happened to your thigh? It's all bloody." Harry asked with concern; _wait a minute, where the hell did 'Bella' come from? _He thought. Bella looked to herself and then back up to Harry.

"It's nothing really. It was during the battle, I got caught there with a stray curse." She tried to make excuses so as not to annoy Harry but he took immediate action simply for her. He wasn't annoyed, only disappointed she hadn't told him earlier. _Living in agony is no way to live at all, _Harry thought to himself. Harry sat her down on a couch in the room and inspected her wound; he lifted up her black dress and saw a deep gash on the outer side of her thigh. Harry then got up and told Bella and Narcissa sternly.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." With that Harry left the two women in the room while he went to get a healing potion from Madam Pomfrey. He made his way to the sick bay with speed and spoke to Pomfrey.

"Oh, hello there Harry. How can I help you today?" she asked warmly and in her usual always ready for anything tone.

"Have you got a healing potion for gashes caused by curses?" he asked with heavy undertones of worry in his voice.

"Yes sure, over there on the counter. Make sure when you administer it, only use a teaspoon's worth." She replied. She was too busy with people recovering from the battle at Hogwarts to ask questions, she just assumed it was necessary. Harry took the flask back to the Room of Requirement and proceeded to sit beside Bella. He conjured a teaspoon to his hand and carefully filled it with the potion, it was a strange yellowy colour, it was also bubbling furiously. He brought it up from the flask and set the rest of the potion down on a table just beside where he was sitting. Harry then did something rather odd, at least from where the two women saw it. He put his right arm around Bella and told her caringly.

"Drink this, it's a healing remedy. It won't taste nice but you need it Bella." As he finished his statement he brought the spoon close to Bella's mouth and she opened her mouth, took it and swallowed it. She coughed slightly at the taste but then decided to return Harry's show of kindness. Once again she wrapped her arms around him lovingly and placed her head on his right shoulder, Harry didn't know exactly how to respond but he just went with it. He leaned into her slightly and placed his head on hers, after a while sitting hugging each other they broke the embrace and Harry noticed something about the women. Obvious to anyone but he only just noticed, they hadn't had a chance to bathe since the battle and they were now starting to smell slightly from everything that happened. "Do you two want somewhere to bathe?" Harry asked pleasantly. He barely even finished the question before they both answered.

"Yes!"

"Okay, well follow me." Harry led them to the girl's Year 6 prefect bathroom, this place held fond memories for both Narcissa and Bellatrix. Harry then turned on the water and stood around awkwardly, not knowing if he should stay for security or leave to give them privacy.

"We don't need a supervisor." Narcissa snapped at him, and while he owned the two women he was still an awkward teenager. He hastily left and as he began to shut the door Bellatrix grateful to him yelled.

"Thank you, Harry!" Harry felt pleased with himself and waited for them outside, about fifteen minutes later they both came out smelling wonderful and looking beautiful. It was then an awkward walk back to the room, once inside the women acquired some towels for their hair and were drying themselves properly in front of Harry. He looked on with lustful eyes as they finished themselves off, they then sat down opposite Harry on a black leather couch. Earlier when they'd been drying themselves Narcissa had noticed something about Harry. It was the first time she'd saw him looking at her and Bella with what she'd expected since he'd taken them, the eyes of lust and greed. Narcissa wasn't entirely pleased with her situation but she had to admit Harry was a very attractive young man, despite her attitude towards half-bloods she did think he would make a very interesting love maker. Eventually once he was sure Bella was alright Harry left for the common room to discuss with his fellow Gryffindor students about what the plan for today was. When he arrived they were in the middle of talking about rebuilding the school courtyard which had been utterly destroyed in the battle.

"Ah, Harry. Good you could join us." Professor McGonagall said warmly. Harry took a seat next to Hermione and Ron waiting for the plan to be laid out. "Today, we're going to fix the main courtyard of the school. Any Objections?" The house was silent. "Good, let's go." McGonagall then led the way as most of the Gryffindor house followed her out to the courtyard. Once there they were split into three groups; those who would work on the arches, those who would repair the windows and finally everyone else would work on rebuilding the walls. As the groups split up Hermione, Ron and Harry started work on the rooftops that were knocked off during the battle. It was late evening by the time the place was looking almost as good as new, everyone felt quite pleased with themselves to have rebuilt an entire portion of the school. The house then went to the great hall for dinner and to replenish their energy after a hard day's work.

Just like this morning Harry sat with Ron and Hermione, Ron as per usual had stacked his plate sky high with food. Whereas Harry and Hermione were much more reserved when it came to food intake. After a few minutes of eating Hermione questioned Harry regarding something she'd heard earlier from a fellow student.

"So Harry, why were you standing outside the girl's bathroom this morning?"

"Umm…" he responded nervously. Ron was speechless; he finished his mouthful and asked Harry with genuine concern.

"Harry, you weren't perving on the girls were you?"

"No, no. I was just…" Harry tried to think fast to come up with a response.

"Just what?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Oh alright, I'll tell you. I took Bella and Narcissa to the bathroom cause they needed to bathe." Harry replied slightly embarrassed having to tell Hermione this.

"Oh it's 'Bella' now is it?" Hermione replied with anger in her voice.

"What was I supposed to do Hermione? Let them rot in their own filth!" he asked trying to justify his position. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Maybe…" she replied. Harry was amazed at how dark Hermione was acting, maybe it was because of what Bellatrix did to her, but even so she was acting very aggressively. Later after Harry had finished his own dinner, he put the best of what was left on his plate and took it down to Bella and Narcissa. He entered the room to see them resting on the leather sofas, he sat the plate on a table and brought it round to them. Harry cleared his throat and warmed the food with a charm, as the two of them began to eat Harry left. Before he left however he heard a now much more kind Narcissa say.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Thank you Harry."

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry replied calmly, with that he shut the door to the room and left. Once he was back in the common room he didn't stay long before heading straight for bed. It had been a long day and Harry was certainly tired, almost instantly as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Back in the Room of Requirement the two Black sisters were also getting off to sleep but Bella was curious about where Harry was going to take them. She asked Cissy with all the intrigue and curiosity in her voice that she could acquire.

"What do you think Potter Manner will be like Cissy?"

"I'm not sure; I just hope Harry acts there like he did here. Did you see the way he looked at us earlier?" she asked with a great deal of pride in herself.

"He is just a boy, so I'm sure two sexy sisters in front of him would make any guy hot and bothered." Bella replied sounding very mischievous. "Do you think he will 'take us'?" she asked almost wishing Harry would.

"I don't know, but there are some things we could try."

"Like what?" Bella asked now enjoying the conversation all the more.

They spent all night talking about various plans, ploys and schemes they could try to get Harry interested in them. Tomorrow would be the time to try them but for now they simply enjoyed talking about them.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that, if you're waiting for some mature scenes to go down I'm saving a lot of that for chapters 4 and 5. I'd also like to thank all my reviewers thus far and thanks for their support. Hopefully to those of you that wanted a slower paced story this was what you were after, I will try to keep a pace my audience like but I won't know without a review.**


	3. A War takes its toll

**Chapter 3: A War takes its toll**

As Harry awoke on the second day after the Battle at Hogwarts, he looked outside to inspect the early morning light. This particular day though wasn't very cheerful; rain violently tapping down on the towers and rooftops, dark grey clouds engulfed the sky and with the occasional flash of lightning and crack of thunder, the weather didn't seem to reflect the makings of a good day. Harry looked to his clock and saw that it was five in the morning; _curse my unusual sleeping habits_, he thought to himself. He was up now so the idea of returning to sleep didn't entice him that much, that night he'd been fortunate not to have any nightmares which was a feat in of itself. Harry wasn't going to tempt fate for a horrific dream, so he stayed awake. Harry then got dressed and went down to the common room, there wasn't a single person there, or so he thought. He then drifted over to the window and gazed out at the awful weather; he rested his elbows on the window sill, put his head in his palms and looked over the surrounding castle grounds.

She saw him come down into the common room, he looked quite depressed or at the very least unhappy. He didn't even notice her as he went over to the enormous church-like window, she witnessed him gaze over the horrid day. They hadn't spoken in a while and now that the war was over she felt now would be the best time to talk to him. She began walking towards him quietly and cautiously, eventually she stood no more than a few feet away from him. With a deep inhale she gently placed a hand on his shoulder and said softly. "Hi Harry." His response was instant but not what she expected.

Harry rapidly turned around, as he did so he shoved her hand away and reached for his wand, the Elder Wand. Once his positioning was done he pointed his wand directly at the girl, a few awkward silent seconds passed before Harry withdrew his wand and replied with a tone of relief in his voice. "Ginny." They both gave a couple of nervous breaths before Harry continued. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same. Why did you draw your wand at me? Afraid Volde had come back or something?" she asked with a slightly nervous laugh. Harry just scowled at her; he didn't find it tasteful or humorous to joke about that. Eventually Ginny shut up and allowed Harry to reply.

"Well actually, I'm up because I couldn't sleep. And the reason I pointed my wand at you was because I thought you were threatening me."

"Okay Mr. Uptight, no need to be so serious about everything. Also Harry, I was thinking since the war is over, do you think maybe, we could…you know…get back together?" She asked with a half-smile, she really wanted Harry back but was nervous since his current…situation…wasn't really ideal for trying to re-establish old relationships.

"Uh… Ginny, I take it you're aware of my predicament like pretty much the rest of the school. I just don't feel like we can pick this up right now, plus I've heard a lot of things regarding our relationship. And they've made me wonder…" Harry finished with a slight indifference towards Ginny.

"What things?" she asked with a slight hint of anger in her tone. _I'll make anyone who stands between us suffer,_ she thought aggressively to herself.

Harry composed himself knowing full well that what he was about to say would really irritate Ginny, possibly even make her violent. _It's okay; she won't go completely ape-shit and kill me, no._ Harry thought nervously to himself but remembered the things he'd heard to justify his position.

"Ginny." He began slowly trying to keep the conversation peaceful. "I've heard from various sources including several newspapers, that the only reason you ever cared for me was because you were after my assets. Because obviously the Weasleys aren't very rich and I am…sort of." Ginny was about to protest when Harry forcefully continued. "I have also heard that your mother is the person behind all of this; slipping me love potions, affection charms and so on… So because of this I just don't think it can work right now, or ever in fact." Harry stated that last part with venom in his voice, he firmly believed what he heard and so now he expressed desire to be away from them. Not least because of the insufferable matriarch, Molly. Ginny took a few steps back and contemplated what she was being told, she knew her mother had expressly told her to go 'after' Harry, but she didn't really know why.

"But Harry, I thought we had something. We kissed, and I've, I've risked my life for you!" Harry could sense the heat and anger building in her voice as she went on. "No, I refuse to believe you'd just cast me away like some tramp!" she pulled out her wand as she said this. She hastily pointed it at Harry and he did the same, pulling out his wand and drawing it at her.

"Ginny, put down the wand before you get hurt." Harry commanded smugly.

"Never, you hurt me and now, now I'm going to hurt you! _Stupefy!" _she shouted angrily. Harry saw the shockwave approach and cast a simple absorbing shield with the Elder wand. A thick blue aura appeared around Harry and the pitiful magic of Ginny's spell was absorbed into it. The spell did absolutely nothing. Ginny went a shade of red that would make her family proud. She continued casting spells at Harry until he tired of her pathetic efforts.

"Ginny, I'm giving you one more chance, if you don't take it you're going to get very, badly, hurt." Harry waited for her to put down the wand but she did nothing of the sort. She lifted her wand again and made her inevitable loss all the more painful, Harry had grown annoyed with her, the next spell she cast wouldn't be adsorbed. Instead it would be reflected.

"_Reducto!"_ she yelled and put all her magical energy into it, big mistake!

"_Protego Maxima!" _Harry expertly reflected the energy and channelled it to her wand and hand in which she was holding it. With the intensity of Harry's magic coupled with the raw power of the Elder wand the spell completely and utterly destroyed Ginny's wand, burning it up and shredding it. The spell also made several points of contact with Ginny's right hand and fingers, once she recovered from the initial shock she looked to her hand. There were many cuts, bruises, inflammations and open wounds across her hand, they were also gushing blood. Harry saw this and acted quickly, despite his dislike for her and her mother, he wouldn't just let her bleed to death. He cast a quick healing charm to close her open cuts and wounds, that at least stopped the bleeding.

At that moment Ron, Hermione and many other Gryffindors came rushing down having heard the commotion. There was a frantic mood amongst them as Dean and Cormac quickly came around to Ginny and helped her away to the hospital. Once they left everyone just stared at Harry in contempt to which Harry replied angrily.

"What?!"

"What the hell Harry?!" asked an angry Ron.

"For your information, your insane sister just attacked me!" Harry replied. Gasps and shallow whispers echoed around the common room as everyone was just thinking about what they believed. _Was Harry being serious about Ginny's attack or was he just lying to cover up an assault he committed upon her?_ This was the general thought process of the Gryffindors witnessing the scene play out before them.

Ron piped up again quieting the crowd that had now accumulated, "Why should we believe you? He might be lying, remember this is Ginny." Ron spoke to the crowd now; he then turned back to Harry. "Harry she loved you, and this is how you repay her!"

"No actually Ron!" Harry replied savagely before continuing. "Your sister loved me as much as Voldemort loved his followers, she was just using me." Finishing, Harry headed for the Room of Requirement; he was so annoyed that at just defending himself he could earn so much hatred just like that.

When he arrived inside, he once again was reminded the end of the war wasn't all bad, for him anyway. There they were, the two Black sisters, gorgeous as ever. He went and sat opposite them. From his aggressive looking body language and frustrated look the two ladies knew now was not the time for ploys to get him 'interested' in them. Bellatrix decided she would act playful to try and lighten his mood.

"What's got wittle Harry all upset?" she asked playfully with the cutest schoolgirl look on her face.

"It doesn't matter…" Harry responded distantly.

"Aww… C'mon, you can tell me. I am after all your God-something or other."

"God-cousin?" he questioned playing along.

"Yeah, something like that." With that she got up and sat next to Harry on his right side.

While Narcissa was staying out of any games with Harry right now Bellatrix was definitely more willing to take risks. Bella placed her left hand around him resting it on his left shoulder while her right hand came down to his thigh and softly rested just a little above his knee on his soft black robe. Harry then turned to face her. Once again he gazed in awe of her beautiful face; her dark violet eyes, pale complexion and pouty red lips. Oh how he had fantasied about them, but it was too weird, he had to keep himself in check before he let himself do anything stupid with her. Eventually Bella asked again about what was bothering him.

"Tell me Potter, what's on that little mind of yours?" she asked in a very sultry way. Harry just stared at her for a while before he replied.

"It's to do with Ginny." He responded in a frustrated tone.

"Oh." Bella responded now taking her right hand off his thigh.

Harry sensed that Bellatrix had got the wrong message and so hastily replied. "It's not like that, I 'dumped' her, and for that she attacked me." Harry's head then bowed in sadness and his eyes turned towards the cold, grey, lifeless stone floor.

Bella was simply irritated that a little Weasley bitch could make Harry feel such sadness. _This is the-boy-who-lived, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. And yet that little Weasley slut attacks him_, Bella thought. Bella then felt a strange sensation in her chest, a weird tingling, almost like fluttering. She listened to this feeling and all she felt was to take Harry in her arms to try and make him feel better, to try and comfort him the best she could. The primal urge almost felt motherly to Bella, a woman who until two days ago would've killed anyone on a whim but was now growing an attachment to the Potter boy. Who she'd been tasked with capturing and killing if necessary so many times, she wasn't sure if it was the magic Harry had used on them, if it was some deep maternal instinct but she could feel it strongly and by one way or another she would damn well act on it. Overwhelmed by the urges inside her, she brought her right hand to Harry's chin, tightened her grip on his left shoulder, turned his head to look him in the eyes, swung her right arm around him as well and brought him into her bosom with all the loving care she could manage.

Harry meanwhile subdued by this didn't feel repulsed or violated or angry, he just returned the favour and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Savouring the moment Harry didn't move at all apart from to breath, he loved the feeling too much to let it go. Bella also didn't seem to want the embrace to end until a loud clearing throat sound came from behind the group of three. Much to her dislike Harry ended the sensual touching and looked up to see who was the one making the noise.

"Harry, the Minister for Magic is here." A very depressed Luna announced.

"What is 'she' doing here?" Harry questioned slightly annoyed at having to come away from Bella.

"No one knows, but it's a school announcement. Everyone has to be there." Ending her statement, Luna walked off her head bowed in sadness while Harry got ready to go to the Great Hall.

Harry then stood up, patted himself down and bid a hasty farewell to Bella and Narcissa. "Sorry Bella, but I have to go. I'll come see you later." Harry then left the Room of Requirement and made his way to the Great Hall.

Inside everyone was gathered; teachers, students, ground staff and even some aurors were there. Harry sat next to Hermione as she saved him a seat, as he sat he inquired about Ron. "Aren't you going to sit with Ron?" he said awaiting a stout answer which would be followed by her getting up and walking over to Ron. Instead he was met with a very strange reply from the now fierce looking Hermione.

"No actually Harry, Ron is acting like an ass. I believe Ginny did attack you, I heard her shouting offensive spells from my bed. Then I also heard you giving her many a chance to back down but she didn't, little ginger cunt…" she whispered that last part in a vain attempt to mask the sound from Harry, that didn't work, not even slightly.

"Hermione!" Harry spoke in a raised tone, he never expected the goodie, goodie Gryffindor to ever say that, but she did.

"What? It's true, she is one. She never deserved you Harry. And what she did this morning proves it." Hermione then turned back to look at the podium that the minister was now approaching.

In the wake of Fudge's resignation, Amelia Bones took up the post of Minister for Magic. She had been a close ally of Harrys' and of the Potter family in general. Now she was here to deliver a message to the school regarding the war, and also to thank Hogwarts for its valiant efforts in stopping the Dark Lord. As she set her speech on the podium she looked out over the gathered students and her eyes met with Harry's. She briefly held her gaze with his before returning to her speech notes and preparing to deliver the news, good and bad to Hogwarts.

"Good morning, to all of you. This is a speech I have prepared to let you know, the future of the Wizarding world and what exactly has happened over the past few days. Now we all know how difficult the war has been, several of you have lost friends, and more have lost relatives. I don't come here to tell you the war is over, many loyal to the Dark Lord are still out there, and in great numbers. I come here today to ask those of you who are brave enough, clever enough, and selfless enough, to join the ranks of Aurors once you leave here. We have cut the head off the snake so to speak, but to tell you we are winning the war would be a lie. In the past week alone the community of wizards in Britain has lost eight thousand; Death Eaters, Aurors, civilians and criminals alike.

The real reason I came here today was to inform you all that the Dark Lord's army has reassembled under a council of the most powerful Death Eater families. Several of which are trying to rally more followers, which is why the Ministry needs you, why your country needs you, and most of all why I need you. I cannot gather the strength to defeat the Dark army without more Aurors; if you choose not to fight we may still yet lose this war.

To those of you who wish to see a person who truly fights for what they believe in, look no further than your own Harry Potter. He has risked his life just as many of you have to restore a permanent peace to the Magical World. I sincerely hope others will do the same. Finally I wish to extend my condolences to those of you who have lost anyone close to you, to have someone you care for taken away is truly one of the worst things that can happen to you. All I hope is that their deaths were not in vain, thank you." The minister then stepped down from the podium and took her seat beside the headmaster.

Dumbledore then stood up and went to the podium to announce to the school various people who had been killed during the fighting. "I am sorry to have to read down this list, but I believe it is important to tell you who died in defiance of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters." Clearing his throat, the headmaster began to read down the list of names in a very upset tone. Tears forming in the corners of his old eyes as he read. "The following are those who died two days ago in defence at the Battle at Hogwarts." He looked through his half-glasses at the list and read aloud. "Hannah Abbott – Laura Arnold – Christy Arnold – Katie Bell – Lenard Blair – Terry Boot – Lavender Brown – Cho Chang – Michael Corner – Colin Creevey – Dennis Creevey – Justin Finch-Fletchley – Seamus Finnigan – Filius Flitwick – Anthony Goldstein – David Greengrass – Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank – Angelina Johnson – Lee Jordan – Neville Longbottom – Ernest Macmillan – Rionach O'Neal – Parvati Patil – John Payne – Sarah Pond – Alicia Spinnet – Joshua Tyron – Alexander Veratuss – Ian Warren."

While Dumbledore was reading many students including Luna were in tears, Harry saw this and tears came to his own eyes too. But now it made sense why Luna had been depressed earlier, Neville and Luna were practically inseparable as going from best friends to a loving relationship bonded them in their sixth year. Now though, he was dead, and she had to bear witness to his death during the Battle at Hogwarts.

Once he'd finished reading the list Dumbledore looked back up to the now saddened school, he then spoke a few final words before he ended this meeting of the school. "I hope that you will all take into serious consideration what the Minister for Magic has said today. We won't win this war unless we have Aurors, gifted witches and wizards to do it. That is why the meeting was called, but beyond that think about this. If you don't step forward to help in the war effort and we do lose, what happens?" Albus paused for a second before continuing. "Destruction happens. Every corner of Wizarding Britain destroyed. But it won't stop there, no matter where you go, this war between good and evil will find you, make no mistake this is real. And regardless whether you run from it, hide from it or help in an effort against it. This war will find you, however it is up to you and how you choose to act that will determine the outcome of this war.

If you choose to run from it, what has been the point of all this death, of the Battle at Hogwarts? Would you simply let your classmates and fellow students die for nothing? If the answer is no, then do your bit and help us win this war. Thank you, you may go now." Then slowly and in a state of shock muddled with sadness the school students poured from the main hall. Harry being one of the last, as he didn't want anyone to see him going to the Room of Requirement.

Harry entered the room and was immediately greeted by Bellatrix who swung her arms around him swiftly; she gave him a warm hug but felt him do nothing. He merely buried his face in the crook of her neck and kept his arms by his sides. After a few awkward silent seconds Bella asked him, "What's wrong?" Harry left her and slumped onto the couch where he had the most depressing look on his face. He seemed empty inside as Bella came around to face him; she could see the cold and saddened look in his eyes. Her instinct kicked in again and she hastily sat beside him on his left this time, she wrapped her arms around him but all she got was a blank, depressed looking stare back. "Please Harry, what's the matter?" she asked him with a very serious concern.

"The school meeting." He replied. Bella merely gave him a confused look, then he continued slowly and meekly. "They told us who died during the battle. A few on the list I know you killed." Harry then shrugged off her arms and sent her a piercing look, as if to say 'you're a horrible human being'.

Bella couldn't find the words to say so thought an apology would be a good place to start, "Look, I'm sorry Harry. Truly I am…" she was cut off by Harry's return jab at her pathetic attempts to make up for killing innocent people.

"Oh you're sorry. Well that makes it all better doesn't it?" Harry's voice was a sharp mesh of anger and sarcasm.

"Well no, but…" she was cut off again.

"But nothing! You could've stunned them, or cursed them, or even disabled them. But no, you just straight up murdered them in cold blood." Harry shot her another piercing gaze, this one though seemed to suggest 'be very careful what you say next, remember I can kill you at any time for any reason'.

"Harry, you have no idea what it was like being 'loyal' to the Dark Lord. You do something well, you live. You do something bad, you get tortured brutally or killed, some would prefer death in that situation. I never wanted to kill, but I had to, otherwise I'd be the one getting eaten by a snake." She tried to make a reasonable case for the things she did but Harry wasn't buying it. Not because it wasn't true but because he couldn't understand what the life of a Death Eater was truly like.

"Tell that to Angelina or Ian or Neville or whoever else you've killed. They were innocent kids protecting a school and you killed them." Harry looked away from her, stood up and walked over to another couch.

Bella tried to make their deaths seem less awful, but the way in which she did it was a conversational nuclear bomb. "At least they were quick deaths, I didn't torture any of them."

"What…?" Harry whispered subtly. "What?" he asked a little louder. "What?!" he yelled at her viciously. "How dare you try and make yourself out to be some saint for not torturing them! How dare you try and drop the level of your sick crimes by equating a quick death to merciful." Harry was now looking straight at Bella when he continued. "Did you see my friend Luna?" Bella nodded in sadness. "Neville Longbottom, my friend. Was her boyfriend, they loved each other. And you took that away. And to deal with that! You tell me that 'at least they were quick deaths'. Imagine how she'd react if I told her that. Don't ever use that as an answer or excuse again, or you'll know the true meaning of pain." Harry seriously threatened.

Bella then said something that shook Harry to the core, "You sound like 'him'." She said softly, her voice rooted deep in sadness.

"Who?" Harry quickly asked, now slightly nervous.

"The Dark Lord." She replied honestly.

"I'm nothing like that monster." Harry forcefully stated in a threatening way.

"Yes you are, more than you think. He was forceful, threatening and promised pain to those who would defy him also." Bella stated, picking at Harry's more demonising qualities. Narcissa was getting more and more worried by each passing moment the two squared off against one another verbally.

"Shut up!" Harry demanded.

"Or what?" she asked strongly.

"Or I'll…!" Harry couldn't finish his sentence.

"You'll what? You'll what?!" Bella asked again. Harry raised his hand as if to strike her. Bella braced herself for the first strike, but none ever came. Harry then raised his hand further back, Bella shut her eyes. The next feeling that came was the weirdest sensation she'd ever felt.

Instead of bringing his hand down and hitting her across the face the touch Harry gave Bella was infinitely more intimate. She felt lips on hers, then rather than pulling back quickly he kept on kissing her right on the lips. Then she opened her mouth and they began exchanging tongues in each other's mouths, she began sucking on his bottom lip while he just let out small moans and licked her top lip. After around two to three minutes of the intimate exchange Bella finally opened her eyes to see two emerald pearls gleaming at her. She got entirely lost in them while they kissed, the beautiful clear deep green irises and shining pupils which seemed to dance under her gaze into them. One last gentle suck on each other's lips ended the kiss but both Harry and Bella felt something new within each other.

**Author's Note: I'm aware that to some of you the ending might not make sense, but trust me. Read it again if you didn't get it the first time. Hopefully you found it entertaining, sorry for not uploading in so long but life for me has a habit of getting in the way of my writing. I hope this will make up for it, thank you for reading.**


	4. Bella is one sexy lady

**Chapter 4: Bella is one sexy lady**

Awkwardly staring at each other, the world seemed irrelevant to both Bella and Harry, they couldn't help but be in awe of one another. Bella in awe of Harry because of what he had just done, and Harry in awe of Bella for not refusing his intimate engagement with her.

"Harry, I…" she couldn't even find words to express the love sick feeling that Harry had brought about inside her. To Bella it felt like she was returning to her teenage years when she'd had a crush on Remus, back in her fifth year, shortly before her forced marriage to Rodolphus. However this was different, Harry was a sixteen year old boy going on seventeen, she was considerably older at thirty-five, just over twice his age yet had the body of a woman in her late twenties. Though the years had been kind to her and her thirty-one year old sister, they were still much older by a large margin so why on earth did Harry have a crush on her? More importantly why did she feel love sick for Harry? She just couldn't figure it out.

Narcissa then asked Harry, curious about what he'd done. "Harry…wh…I mean, umm, what the hell?" Both Harry and Bella looked at her funny, not expecting the normally well composed, very eloquent Narcissa to say something quite so brash, for her anyway. Answering her question Harry did his best to explain why he kissed Bella.

"I, umm, don't really know. I just kinda, felt this urge I guess. Plus she asked what I'd do so I hoped it would surprise her." The raven haired boy turned to look at Bella, then quickly back to Narcissa and continued with a very excited tone, "That obviously worked. But as I started kissing her, I guess I liked it, so I just kept going. She didn't seem to mind so I reckon she liked it too." Bella quickly interrupted, not because he was wrong but because she didn't like not being in control of a situation like this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a second. You are the one who kissed me, I just went along with it cause you're not a half bad kisser." Narcissa raised an eyebrow at this improper behaviour from her sister; she also crossed her arms over her chest in a vague attempt to look disappointed.

"What Cissy? You've been eyeing him too." Bella jabbed to her sister.

"You have?" asked a now bewildered Harry.

"Maybe." The now annoyed looking witch replied.

"Oh! C'mon Cissy, you've been talking about what a man Harry has become just as much as me." Bella then turned her attention back to Harry. "In more ways than one." Bella then hurried a quick glance at Harry's crotch before returning her gaze to her sister. Bella knew Harry had seen her look, but she didn't care, in fact she wanted him to see her shoot him that naughty glance.

Harry then took a seat on the black leather couch behind him and found himself a comfortable position. Bella sat on the same couch and asked him something he didn't really have a great answer for.

"Seriously though Harry, why'd you kiss me?" she was eager to get an answer but Harry was too nervous to give a coherent response.

"I…I, don't…ah! I don't know how to say this." the boy seemed flustered. So to calm him down Bella placed a hand on his left knee and reassuringly told him.

"It's okay Harry; just take, your time. Watching you is making me nervous." Bella smiled warmly, not a condescending smile or one of her weird malicious grins but instead just a regular 'happy to see ya' kind of smile. Harry looked to those pouty lips and perfect white teeth and slowed his breathing. She always seemed to know just how to calm him down. "It's okay, you can say anything you want here, none of it will leave this room. I can promise you that." She said reassuring him once more.

Gathering his thoughts Harry planned out what he intended to say, once he had his thoughts in order he told both Bella and Narcissa. "Okay, the reason I kissed you wasn't just for shock value…" Bella listened closely, going over every word in her mind. "Secretly, in some deep repressed corner of my mind. I've always found you and your sister strangely attractive. Even with what happened in the Department of Mysteries and what you did to my friends, I still had this weird, odd feeling, kinda lustful I suppose would be the best way to describe it. At the time I tried desperately to remove it, to let my hatred of you overwhelm those strange feelings, but I never could…" Both Bella and Narcissa were touched by his words, but especially Bella who'd been on the receiving end of his thoughts about them.

A now confused and slightly more excited Bella asked him about his thoughts. "So, what is it about us that you like?" That question completely threw Harry off his train of thought. What also sent his mind into overdrive was the very feisty way in which she asked him. Before he could answer though Bella answered for him by asking which parts of her and her sister's bodies he liked most. "Our faces? Our legs? Our asses?" When she mentioned their asses she was up like a lightning bolt and grabbed her ass, she took it and squeezed it in front of Harry. He was captivated; he wasn't sure whether he should be aroused or uncomfortable but the way it held its firm round form was very enticing. "Our breasts? Hmm?" Again before he could answer, she spun on her heel and faced him. Her undid her outer robe buttons and squeezed her d-cup breasts together through her tight fitting corset, again the poor boy couldn't help but stare slack jawed and mesmerised at the sight. What Harry had failed to realise this entire time was Narcissa face palming with a Cheshire cat style grin on her face as she thought back to her days with Bella at Hogwarts. They used to do the same thing to all the boys, flaunting around for their own amusement. Making the boys beg them for dates by merely 'dancing' around in front of them, eventually Narcissa noticed the uncomfortable expression on Harry's face. Despite how funny she thought it was, the boy was practically paralyzed where he sat.

"Okay Bella, I think you've tortured him enough. Look at the poor boy."

"Aww… You're no fun… Fine." Bella huffed, then sat down on the other couch cushion, the opposite end of Harry's. Harry just let the blood return to his head. During Bella's…dance routine, Harry had developed a tent in his pants. So now he was simply recovering from the ordeal and letting his…tent, go down.

"I must apologise for my sister's actions Harry, she isn't normally so…forward." Narcissa tried to be the comforter in all this. Then however Bella had to remind her of the other thing she'd noticed during Bella's display.

"He didn't seem to mind, did you see how big he got?" Bella asked her now stern looking sister.

"Yes, thank you Bella. If you would be so kind as to not embarrass Harry further." Narcissa then gestured Bella to look at Harry, he seemed a little upset at being manipulated so easily. Bella felt a little bad for upsetting Harry so tried as always to lighten the mood.

"Aww, don't feel bad Harry. Every boy we've ever done this to had the exact same reaction, to be honest I'd think you were a little weird if you didn't have 'that' happen to you." Bella let out a small playful giggle that brought a smile to Harry's face, then though the next thing she said may have taken it too far. "If it's any consolation you made me wet." Harry's eyes widened comically, his mouth hung open and his teenage heart started racing as he processed what she'd just said.

"For fucks sake Bella! That is a completely vulgar thing to tell a young boy." Narcissa snapped at her older sister.

"You're one to be talking, using profanity like that. Besides it's true." Bella replied annoying her sister by taking the moral high ground.

"Bella, it may be true but…" she was cut off by Harry.

"No Narcissa, it's quite alright, I'm just…" this time Narcissa was the one doing the cutting off.

"Please Harry, if we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other, which I assume we are. Then just call me Cissy." She then allowed Harry to continue.

"Okay then Cissy. What Bella said is fine, I just, have never…" Harry couldn't bring himself to say it so Bella said it for him.

"Made a girl wet before?" Bella asked with a sexy and wild grin on her face.

Harry looked at her innocently. _Oh, he is just so cute when he's talking about mature things. I could just eat him up, look at him so ignorant and sweet, _Bella thought to herself wickedly. She would very much enjoy corrupting his mind with all sorts of pleasures and desires. "Yeah." Harry replied to her earlier inquire.

"Really? Never?" Cissy asked, curious as to why or how no girl had been wet from him before.

"Now, now Cissy, calm down. Remember it's to 'vulgar' to speak of such matters." Bella teased her sister.

"Oh, stuff all that. Aren't you curious about why no girl, not one, has been made wet at the sight of Harry yet? Or even taken an interest?" Cissy asked Bella with genuine interest.

"It does raise some intriguing questions. Harry why haven't you been fooling around with other girls?" Bella asked sounding like a parent whose wondering why their child hasn't been doing well in school.

"I dunno." Harry sounded nervous, but not just uncomfortable. Like he was about to explode from the pressure being put on him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cissy asked, trying to figure out why he wasn't getting any. While her sister thought about it the conclusion was clear as day to Bella, she'd seen boys like this before. Though she never expected the great, wonderful, powerful, beloved boy-who-lived to be like that. Bella then burst into a fit of giggles at that mere concept let alone the fact it was true. Cissy looked at her funny and then Bella told both her and Harry the reason he wasn't fooling around.

Bella then stood up and announced to the pair like a president giving a speech. "I'm afraid Cissy that the GREAT and WONDEROUS Harry Potter is a bit shy." Once she finished, she went over to Harry and placed a gentle kiss on his left cheek before sitting down again. Bella now had the most ridiculous grin on her face which refused to subside as she thought about it more. Cissy just looked dumbfounded, she couldn't believe that the-boy-who-lived, the saviour of the Wizarding World, with a body like his, a manhood like his and in the prime of his youth wasn't completely showered twenty-four hours a day in pussy. But then she supposed that as a random girl amongst all the others, it would've been hard getting close to, let alone kissing and fooling around with Harry if he was too shy to say anything or do anything with you. Eventually Narcissa processed everything and stated her opinion in a very basic way considering her normal way of talking.

"Well, that was unexpected." She said plainly with a hint of surprise still in her voice.

"You can say that again." Bella stated, her grin still dominating her pale face. Harry meanwhile hadn't said a word all this time, but now he finally responded to all of this.

"Look ladies." Bella and Cissy's heads turned to face him. "It's not that I'm shy generally." He firmly stated as an absolute fact. The two sisters looked at each other, then back to Harry waiting to hear what the reason was. "I can talk to anyone at any time, that's no problem. I've talked with Hermione, Cho, Fleur, Ginny, Luna, Angelina, Lavender, you two of course and so on. Talking with girls isn't an issue in the slightest, to be honest I actually prefer it, they often surprise me with how well-spoken they are." Cissy and Bella smiled at Harry for being so respectful regarding their gender, this only made them wonder more, he was quite the catch and a gentleman. "No, none of that's an issue. What is an issue? I find it very, very hard and uncomfortable talking with girls about sex in all aspects. It's not that I don't want it, it's just I find it hard expressing it openly."

From the way he spoke, his body language and his description of the problem, both sisters knew he was being sincere. What did make Bella wonder though is what specifically put him off, because if she could eradicate it. Harry may be able to finally experience the joys of sex and all the fun that 'came' with it, another grin swept across her face as all sorts of dirty but very sexy images appeared in her mind. Images of Harry and her having some doggy style sex, imagining what it would be like to grasp his manhood, the feeling of his shaft in her mouth and exploring all kinds of weird fetishes with him. The various thoughts made her core stir again and she felt her womanhood get very wet, almost in expectant anticipation. Unfortunately that would have to wait as Harry was nowhere near that kind of stuff yet, Bella would have to wait a long time before getting to experience Harry for herself.

**Author's Note: Hopefully you enjoyed that shorter chapter, I wanted to get this little insight chapter out as soon as really. You see, I'm going on vacation soon and I'd rather leave you guys and gals a little something before I go. I'll be back to writing in around two weeks so hopefully you guys can hold out until then. In the meantime I hope you're all enjoying the story and I have every intention to keep on going with it over the rest of my summer holidays and beyond, thanks for reading.**

**Edit: I've got my laptop with me on holiday, and considering it's a take it easy kind of thing I've got more than enough time for writing. Also shout out to 'huntergo123' for helping me with rearranging the story's timeline to make a bit more sense.**


	5. Some Intimacy with Bella

**Chapter 5: Some Intimacy with Bella**

Harry was still with the sisters, he was sitting on that same black leather couch thinking about what the sisters thought of him, now that he'd expressed himself openly. He assumed there'd be some joking around, maybe a little dig at him or two but apparently not. Narcissa was still contemplating how nervous Harry was when it came to sex; while Bellatrix was deep in thought of what Harry would be like in bed. None of them wanted to open up a conversation until a realisation hit Bella.

"Wait a second Harry, what about your mudblood friend? Haven't you had her yet?" Narcissa glared at her while Harry looked quite annoyed at something. It wasn't until a few seconds of silence had passed before Bella realised her mistake. "Harry…" Bella was cut off by Harry's quick question.

"First, no I haven't 'had her'. Second, tell me Bella, why do you put Hermione down?" Harry asked with a serious tone, although he didn't sound especially angry.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Calling her 'mudblood' for instance. Why do you do it?" Harry inquired, genuinely very curious.

"Well, because she is one. Muggle parents, yet magically inclined – mudblood." Bella replied as if it's common knowledge.

"But why do you do it? Specifically you, why do you seek to make her seem inadequate?" Harry continued his questioning.

Bella thought for a second, but then simply replied. "It's how I was raised. All purebloods are taught to despise Squibs, half-bloods, muggle lovers and muggle-borns or as purebloods call them, mudbloods."

"But all that aside, why do YOU hate them?" Harry was hoping now he'd get a real answer.

"I…I don't…not…not really." Harry eyes widened with joy as she said this, finally, finally he'd got through.

"Is there anything inherently bad about wizards who don't have magical parents?" Harry asked pursuing his point to Bella.

"Well, they're a disgrace to the purity of wizards' and witches' magic, and they serve to only become degenerate, hate filled animals!" Bella snapped. She really should have thought that through but too late now.

"And yet the Dark Lord was a half-blood, so am I. Essentially every wizard or witch has 'tainted' blood if you go back in their timelines far enough. But can I ask you this Bella, if magic becomes weaker when blood is 'tainted' then how do you explain Voldemort? If people become less kind or caring or loving, feeling only hate towards purebloods… Then…then explain, me…" Harry stated that last part directly relating to his feelings for Bella; he sorely hoped she'd pick that up.

"But Harry, many of them are scum!" Bella tried to defend her sinking ship of an argument.

"Bella, I feel for you, I really do, but sometimes it's better to realise a stupid point before you keep on making it." Bella scowled at her argument being called stupid. "Bella, class in society, background, family, magical ability. None of it matters when it comes to the scum of this earth. Think about it, who had you raped and tortured and broken into an insanity that consumed you for a long time?" Harry hoped Bellatrix would finally snap out of that pureblood delusion.

"…the Dar- Voldemort…" she defiantly replied. This shocked Narcissa completely as Bellatrix would've killed someone for saying his name but here she was breaking her own unwritten rule.

"Yes Bella, it wasn't Hermione or any random person off the side of the street. It was your supposed 'pureblood' master who did that to you. And for his vile actions, he paid with his life. But now can't you see it doesn't matter where you find yourself in life, scum are always there in one way or another. Bella, I want to tell you something important." Harry then got up and went over to Bella, he sat on her left as closely as he could get. He then brought his mouth to whisper in her ear as lovingly as he could manage. "I am a half-blood, your supposed 'enemy'. Yet, I helped you; I spared you from a lifetime of torment in Azkaban. I befriended you, and I kissed you. And do you know why?" Bella shook her head. "Because deep down, in the most truthful part of my mind. I…love…you…Bellatrix. I don't care about blood or any generalisation, I care about the individual, I care about you." Once Harry finished Bella took in everything he'd just said, her frozen heart seemed to melt under all he had told her. She then finally released her prior biased ideas about the people of the world, there were no perfect groups, evil spreads everywhere, even to her. She couldn't form words to show how grateful and happy she was to Harry for not only opening her mind, but for also accepting her even with her past dark deeds, so with one action she said it all to him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, perfectly lined up her wanting mouth with his and pressed a deep, loving kiss to Harry's lips.

They both closed their eyes and let the kiss take them, their tongues wrapped around each other and they lost themselves. Pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born, none of that mattered anymore, all that mattered to Bella now was Harry. They're minds were lost in that moment of pure, total euphoric bliss, no words were spoken and no moans heard. But the touching of each other and the attentive care given to that kiss by both Bella and Harry solidified their bond to each other, a bond that could only be described one way. True, unconditional, love. This moment though meant infinitely more to Bella than Harry; the truth was she'd never had anyone care for her like Harry was in these fleeting seconds. Not her parents, not her friends, not her former 'master', not her husband, not even her sisters cared for her quite this much. Yet Harry, a boy she never thought much of apart from a plaything for herself and the Dark Lord, was now bringing to the surface emotions that Bella was until this moment sure she could never feel.

Love, lust, care, want, empathy, sympathy, sadness, triumph.

These emotions coursed through Bella as they kissed and the overload brought about many reactions in Bella. She blushed bright red, tears of unhindered, genuine joy streamed down her face and she wrapped her arms around Harry's body and clung to him for dear life. She loved the feeling so much that when Harry stopped kissing her she didn't even notice, her lips continued of their own volition to plant lustful kisses on Harry's lips. Finally after what felt like an eternity of euphoria Bella released Harry and instead simply snuggled up next to him. Neither Harry nor Bella were completely aware of what had just happened but as Bella snuggled closer, Harry couldn't help but move himself closer to her. She rested her head on his chest as he leaned back to slowly lie on the couch. Harry then moved his right arm around to hook under hers and pull her even closer to him, while at the same time softly and very affectionately running his fingers through her crazy curly black hair. Bella couldn't help but moan as she loved her hair being stroked, not only that but who was doing the stroking. Harry was by far the most loving, kind and considerate person she'd ever been with and now that her prior prejudice had been cast away, she was more than happy to receive Harry's love, in whatever form it may be.

Hours sped past as mere minutes to the couple; they just kept on hugging, kissing, snuggling up to one another and just generally enjoying each other's company. Narcissa simply stared at them in wonder of how Harry could love Bella so freely and how far Bella had come in just a few days of being around Harry. She now knew why people called him remarkable for he truly was, _turning a vicious Death Eater into his lover in a few days._ Although maybe she had thought to soon as despite how much they obviously liked or even loved one another, Narcissa knew her sister would always have a darkness within her. For now though, she could tell Bella was love sick for Harry as when he attempted to get up and leave for his dorm she didn't let him go without a 'fight' if you could call it that.

"It's been a long day Bella, and I really should get to my dorm." Harry attempted to get up but Bella pushed him back down onto the couch.

"Trying to get away Potter, we'll see about that." She stated in a very sultry manner. Once again her pouty lips met Harry's, his eyes closed as his body wanted so badly to submit to the kiss. But he knew people would start asking questions if he wasn't back soon, questions for now at least he'd rather avoid having to answer. Gently pushing her off of him Harry made his way to the door, but before he could leave Bella pushed him to the wall. She being quite a bit taller overpowered Harry and lifted his arms above his head; she then bent forward to kiss Harry again through the arch their arms made. Once she broke the kiss Harry tried to reassure the now desperate looking Bella.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay love. No need to be so…worried."

"Oh! I'm not worried. I just can't get enough of my Harry. And from that bulge in your pants I'd say you want more of me." Bella winked. At hearing her say that Harry's member stood fully erect, this would be so embarrassing but he needed to get back to his dorm. Planting a kiss on her lips, Harry then left the Room of Requirement, as he left he bid goodnight to his sexy companion and went straight to the Gryffindor common room.

Inside was deserted apart from his best friend, Hermione. She always seemed to wait for Harry but he never really knew why, even when she was 'with' Ron she would always wait up to say goodnight. Harry made his way over to her; she was sitting at a three seat table by the window.

"Evening Harry." When Hermione turned to face him, she gasped then let out a playful giggle. _She sounds like Bella when she laughs like that,_ Harry mused to himself.

"Evening 'Mione." Harry replied still not having noticed the source of her amusement.

"Would you like me to fix that for you?" she let out another giggle.

"What?" Harry replied very puzzled.

"That." She then pointed to his groin, Harry was still rock hard from Bella's intimacy earlier.

Harry looked and instinctively shouted, "Oh shit! Sorry Hermione, I forgot."

"How can you forget you have an erection?" Hermione asked while letting out more girly giggles, her cute eyes glinting at him as she laughed.

"Very easily it would seem." Harry replied sharing in the humour of the situation.

"Hang on a second." Hermione drew her wand and Harry became nervous.

"Umm… What you doing 'Mione?"

Hermione smirked, "Oh, relax will ya. I'm just gonna help you out there. Now hold still."

"Okay." Harry reluctantly replied.

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's manhood and uttered smoothly, "_Molior Evanescere._" A beam of red light shot out of Hermione's wand and shrouded Harry's groin like a mist, then it quickly vanished and Harry looked down. He didn't notice anything at first but then his length quickly went flaccid and he could finally relax.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry replied grateful that it worked.

"Don't mention it Harry, but maybe don't walk around the castle hard. You might give some of the paintings the wrong idea." She teased playfully; Harry just full on chuckled at the idea. Harry then sat down next to her, before Harry had a chance to say anything though Hermione sharply asked. "So why did you have a hard-on anyway? Please tell you weren't with 'them'."

"Sorry 'Mione." Harry tried to sound displeased with himself when in fact he was over the freakin' moon. _If only she knew the conversation that got us together was about her, oh I wonder what she'd do. Probably freak-out I suppose._

"Which one?" Hermione asked breaking Harry away from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he responded a little confused.

"Which sister did you get off on?" she asked with her eyes fixed on him eager for an answer. She also seemed a little annoyed with him. _Was she jealous perhaps, nah. That's not like her at all._

"Why do you want to know?" asked a very anxious Harry.

"It was Bellatrix wasn't it?" Harry's eyes widened in shock. _How in the hell did she know that?_ Sensing his disbelief Hermione explained how she knew, "If it was Narcissa you would've told me straight up, but cause of what Bellatrix did to me you hesitated and tried to hide it."

"Hermione please…"

"I don't wanna hear it Harry, you knew what she did to me yet you still, you still decided to fuck her anyway!" snapped a now fierce sounding Hermione.

"I have done nothing of the sort." Harry forcefully replied to Hermione's ill-conceived comment.

Hermione scoffed in distain, "Yeah right, you expect me to believe that horse-shit? You probably fucked her like the little Slytherin whore she is!"

"Hermione, that's not…" Harry tried to respond but she kept on taunting him.

Pretending to be Bellatrix, Hermione took it way too far. "'Oh yeah! Fuck me Harry! I took enough of Volde's snake dick now I want yours!' Is that what she said? Huh?"

"She is not like that! Voldemort treated her far worse than any of his victims, or how she treated any of hers!"

"Oh yeah, and how is dying not as bad?!" Hermione arrogantly stated. For the next twenty minutes Harry explained to Hermione about Bella's rape, torture, breakdown into insanity and finally forced subservience to the Death Eater way of life. Which as Harry explained meant you were lucky if at the end of each day you got away with your life, he then explained how he'd gotten through to Bella because she nonchalantly called her a mudblood. Hermione felt some happiness to know she played a role in opening Bella up but after her nasty comments Hermione more or less felt like the world's biggest bitch for what she said. Harry finally went over what their heartfelt kiss was like and how emotional Bella became afterwards, this only made Hermione feel worse to know that she'd called out someone who was tortured into insanity.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Please, I only…because she well." Hermione stammered and stuttered trying desperately to apologise.

"I understand Hermione, really I do but she's changed now. She's much different than the Bellatrix that, well… Umm, sorry, didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Hermione then pulled Harry into one of her classically tight makeup hugs, Harry returned her hug and then thought of an idea to help both girls get over the past.

"You wanna meet her?" Harry asked hopeful for Hermione to be open minded. He pulled back and waited for her answer, he looked like a hopeful puppy dog from where she stood.

"Umm Harry… I don't know if that's such a good idea." Harry could sense the nervousness in her voice so this time he pulled her into a hug.

"I know it may be awkward at first but I promise you won't be disappointed. If she tries anything aggressive don't worry, remember I can command her. If anything bad happens or you want the meeting to stop just tell me and I'll call it off, please Hermione? Once you get to know the real her, I think you'll like her." Harry looked at her with those big begging, pleading emerald eyes and she just couldn't say no.

"Okay Harry, but one condition."

"Anything."

"I'll meet you and Bella on the far side of the covered bridge, I don't want anyone seeing me enter the Room of Requirement when practically the whole damn school knows who you put in there. Deal?" she asked still mildly anxious about this agreement.

"Deal. See you there around noon?"

"Yeah okay."

"Great, goodnight Hermione, sleep well." With the meeting arranged Harry triumphantly went to bed, hopeful that Bella and Hermione would make-out, makeup, hit it off…become good friends, _there we go, _Harry finally corrected his thinking as he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione meanwhile was contemplating tomorrow's meeting, she hoped Harry was a hundred percent right about Bellatrix's change but she couldn't be sure. And to Hermione variables in a situation like this were always something that made her at best anxious, at worst shit-yourself scared. Although fear aside, she was curious about what this 'new' Bella would be like, _what would she behave like? What is her relationship like with Harry? But most of all does she now feel sympathy towards other people?_ While these questions plagued her mind, her body was too tired to care and so soon after she too fell asleep wondering about the events of tomorrow.

**Author's Note: I know this was mostly a fluffy classic romance chapter but personally I love writing these kinds of chapters because I think the more detailed a romance is, the more it adds to the 'more mature' scenes later down the line. :D Also I need my audience to help me here as I don't mind either way but some of you might – should I involve Hermione and Narcissa in the romance or just Narcissa? And before anyone asks no I won't be making the romance exclusively Bellatrix and Harry. If you want an exclusive Bella/Harry fanfic then either 'Two Tortured Souls' or 'Watching Over Harry' are some pretty good exclusive romance stories with mainly or only Harry and Bella. As always thank you very much for reading.**


	6. The Meeting

**Chapter 6: The Meeting**

The next morning after breakfast Harry returned back to his dorm, inside he went over to his bed and from underneath pulled out his trunk. He flipped the bronze locks, opened it up and took out a small black box. It was well designed, very well made and was quite long, roughly thirteen inches. Harry then hid it in his coat pocket and proceeded to walk briskly to the Room of Requirement. He pasted several students along the way, he noted that many of them gave him funny looks, nasty stares from the boys and disappointed or saddened looks from most of the girls. Harry didn't think much of it as he was too excited about what he was planning to pay much attention to the looks he got.

Harry entered the room but before he even had time to turn around from the door he was encircled by the arms of his lady love. She swamped him with kisses to his ears, cheeks and mouth. Harry was barely able to breathe when she stopped and simply hugged him closely; her arms snaked around him until she had completely entwined her body with his. It was an overwhelming show of affection for this early in the day but Harry enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Could I at least have a seat before you pounce on me?" he asked humorously.

Bella smiled coyly at him, "No, every moment you're not with me is a waste," Bella winked. Her hands then drifted up his back to his head, she pushed her lips to his and gave him a yet another very hungry morning kiss. When she finally broke away Harry just stared at her in awe and gave her a gentle smile.

"Well, someone's happy to see me." Bella blushed and looked down slightly at his remark.

"She's been pining for you all night," said a slightly condescending Narcissa, she too had got up to see Harry. She couldn't help but admire him; his thick raven hair, balanced masculine features despite being short, but most of all those hugs emerald eyes, they were like oceans. Bella though broke her out of thought by replying to her jab.

"You would be too if you got the sort of lovin' Harry's given me." Narcissa blushed slightly at the mere thought of kissing Harry and gave an envious look to the couple, but what happened next really surprised her.

"Aww, Bella, you've made your sister jealous. It's okay Cissy, I'll share the love." Harry then walked over to Narcissa and planted a kiss on both her cheeks, he then pulled back and gave her one more kiss directly on the lips. Narcissa's face flushed bright red and her mouth hung open as her only response. When he came away from her she had closed her eyes and had this blissful look on her face, like a teenage girl with a strong crush kind of look. After a few more seconds passed Narcissa finally opened her eyes to see Harry and Bella smirking at her.

"No, don't let us interrupt Cissy. You just stay in fairy land," Bella teased thoroughly enjoying her sister's uncomfortable manner.

"It's okay Cissy, I think every girl I kiss has that reaction," Harry smiled gleefully, Bella then looked to her lover as he stepped away from Narcissa. She raised an eyebrow at Harry and asked him teasingly.

"Have there been many girls Mr. Potter?"

"No…I mean, a few, sort of… Kinda…" Bella felt this tingling in her throat as Harry spoke, it was a very familiar reaction, and she knew what was going to happen next. Bella held her stomach as she burst into a fit of giggles, her busty chest jiggling as she did so. Harry noticed this and the embarrassment only grew for him as like yesterday all he could do was stare at the mouth-watering sight like a horny teen, which he was but he generally never acted like it.

Bella noticed his staring as her giggles slowly began to stop and saw another chance to have a laugh at his expense. "Harry, eyes up here," she snapped as a seductive grin only Bella could muster spread ear to ear across her face.

"Hmm? What?" Harry questioned, his mind still occupied with Bella's large cleavage.

Narcissa just rolled her eyes at the two love birds, "Come on Harry, have a seat and the both of you, calm yourselves down. It's like being in the presence of randy fourth years with you two." Narcissa then took Harry softy by the hand and led him to the couch so he could 'rest' from his 'ordeal'. After they all took a seat Harry then brought up trust again, but a little more genuine with it than the first time he tried it.

"Bella, Cissy, I do want us to trust each other. But if I am to trust you I need assurance from both of you that you won't use magic for malicious reasons," Harry kept glancing between the two witches.

"Okay Harry, where's your wand, I'll make an unbreakable vow," Bella said eager to show Harry how serious she was about this. Harry smiled at her eagerness for loyalty, but then gave her a smile as if looking at a child. Bella seemed slightly confused so allowed him to elaborate on this trust he wanted.

"No Bella, I want you, and your sister," Harry looked over to Narcissa who was now paying close attention, "to be trustworthy witches on your own. So that's why I brought these." Harry then produced the black box and sat it on the brown oak table between the leather couches. The sisters looked at it in anticipation, "I trust you both, so to show you that I trust you. I offer you your wands freely. I know how hard it is to be separated from your magical companion for so long. Now however, I feel it is only right that my sisters in magic be given their wands back." Harry then slid the top off the box, undid the white silk covering and pulled out the sister's wands. For a moment Harry examined them, the crazy, wild shape and raw power of Bella's wand. And the straight, steadied and reserved power of Narcissa's. Their wands summed them up perfectly in of themselves.

Harry was always intrigued by wands and their owners, that special bond to magic through them and how wands were chosen for witches and wizards. Wand law was always a strange concept, the idea of wands choosing wizards seemed like nonsense to Harry the first time he met Ollivander. But over time using his own wand and the way in which Ollivander talked about wands convinced him of that bond. That's what gave Harry the idea to return their wands, not only because it was a nice thing to do but because of how much it would mean to the sisters.

Harry then got to his feet and walked over to Bella, he gripped her wand gently and softly at the bend, he extended his arm down to present the wand to her. He gave her a warm smile as if to say 'take it', she moved her hand along the handle until she found her favourite way to hold it. Slowly she withdrew the wand from Harry's hand and in an instant her magical energy returned to its former strength. As Harry witnessed this, her aura appeared different than before, her magical energy seemed less driven by raw hatred and in its place the wand had adopted a new form of magical strength. Tears of joy fell down Bella's face; Harry saw her tidal wave of emotions and so brought her lips to his. They shared another passionate kiss as Bella was filled with relief and excitement to have her wand back. Once they finished their kiss Bella's tears dried away and Harry smiled at her.

"I can't have my sexy, beautiful witch without her wand now can I?" as he told her this he also lovingly brushed the back of his left hand along her right cheek.

Bella moved his hand away and hugged him tightly, protectively as if a tiger were guarding her cub. Bella felt a strong bond of not only love but protection to Harry, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're most welcome, my love." Harry's words achieved a half chuckle from Bella as she thought about the kind way Harry used them. "Now for milady," Harry firmly stated turning his attention towards Narcissa. He walked over and kneeled before her, she smirked at his gesture. He presented Narcissa with her wand, it was across both of his palms in a mock knight offering his sword pose, he bowed his head and waiting patiently for her to take the wand. Bella couldn't help but laugh and all three shared in smiles as Narcissa took the wand and felt her magical strength return. It also had a little something extra in the type of magic and wand personality it contained, Narcissa also then felt tears of joy mixed with pride stream down her face.

"Thank you, oh, thank you, thank you a thousand times Harry," she stammered out as she shared a hug with him.

When they broke the embrace Harry and Bella shared a hug on the couch while Narcissa just re-acquainted herself with her wand. Harry then announced to them how he wanted them used, "Use them as you wish but all I hope is that you use them as a means of growing yourselves with magic and not under orders from some Dumbledore or Voldemort. Use them freely as they should be."

"Thanks Harry, but my wand is yours, as am I," Bellatrix stated with a wink.

"My wand and life are also yours Harry," Narcissa added with pride in her voice to be on side with Harry.

This puzzled Harry as she seemed distraught when Lucius died, "But Cissy, what about Draco and Lucius? Aren't they…" Harry didn't really know how to end his sentence so Narcissa finished it for him.

"Harry listen! Lucius was an abusive husband and father; he never treated me like a wife or lover. I was just a thing to get him a son, nothing more. And Draco, huh… He was different at first, he was like me, but Lucius and the other Death Eater fuckers beat that out of him quick, after that he was no longer the boy I raised. He was another mindless drone to follow that snake bastard and… I don't even know where he is right now, but he probably hates me."

Harry never really knew what sort of life Cissy had, he had only assumed it was good because of the wealth they had. Apparently not, rich families had just the same issues as poor it would seem, however that didn't really surprise Harry too much as he'd seen the general condition of Death Eaters. Regardless of wealth they all looked like broken, tortured and abused people who couldn't escape the Dark Lord.

Harry then went over and sat beside Narcissa, he took her hands in his and caressed them slowly, "Look Cissy, I don't think Draco is all bad. I mean, he never killed anyone, he could be…maybe somewhat salvageable, perhaps even redeemable. Lucius however, pardon my 'French', fuck him." Narcissa let out a giggle, she loved being able to speak her mind with no repercussions, but even more she loved Harry's brash nature, his emotional nature. She also seemed to very much enjoy Harry's company, she could understand why people fought and even died for him, _he was totally worth it, _she thought. Getting back to her situation Narcissa thought back to Draco's childhood, what he was like in his earlier years before the corruption set in.

_Malfoy Manner, 1989._

"_What do you mean he was talking with the house elves?!"_

"_He was only asking about their lives before here, please Lucius…"_

"_Enough! What kind of purebloods are we if we let our son, the future of this house talk to some filthy, disgusting low life elves, hmm?"_

"_Lucius please…"_

_SMACK!_

"_Mother!" Draco's voice called._

"_No! Draco, stay back, your father isn't well right now."_

"_Be quiet or you won't see the morning!" Lucius turned from Narcissa to Draco. "It's okay son, come here." Draco ran to his mother's side to help her recover from the hit. "Draco, you come here this instant!"_

"_You, hit, mum?" Draco uttered more as a question than statement._

"_I did."_

"_Why?" Draco asked through sorrowful eyes._

"_Because you," Lucius pointed sternly at Draco, "were talking with those pathetic elves. They're our servants Draco, scum to command."_

"_No they're not! You lie!" Draco went red faced as tears started to fall from his eyes._

"_Draco, you raise your voice to me again, and it'll be ten lashes to you and your worthless mother. Now, come here."_

"_NO! Why don't you go away and leave us alone!"_

"_That's it Draco, you asked for it!" Lucius rushed over and grabbed Draco's right arm aggressively, he then held it out in front of Narcissa. He pulled out his cane and readied it above his head as Narcissa was forced to watch._

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

"_Please st-uh-uh-op!" Draco cried desperately as the pain already completely overwhelmed him. Each strike left a large red, blooded smear across the palm of his hand. After the third strike tears poured like a river from his face, the pain was excruciating. Pure agony for the nine year old._

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

_Narcissa could only look on in horror as the last of her son's defiance was painfully beaten away._

"Cissy, you okay?" Harry asked concerned about her daydreaming state. While she'd been looking back, she appeared comatose to Harry and Bella. The couple was now sitting either side of Narcissa quite worried but also strangely curious about what she had been thinking about.

Narcissa looked to Bella then back to Harry before nervously replying, "Yeah, yeah, I'm…I'm fine, honestly." Narcissa was never an especially good liar; traits of deception were more Bella's thing.

"C'mon Cissy, spill, what were you thinking about?" Bella asked in a gossipy kind of way.

"Nothing important," replied a now slightly more nervous Narcissa.

"It doesn't matter Bella, right now we've got a meeting to go to," Harry interjected changing the subject and relieving the stress that Narcissa had begun to feel.

"Okay Harry, but I don't want Cissy to be scared of telling us something that's bothering her."

Harry then faced Bella and nodded slightly, they both wanted to discuss this with Narcissa but Harry thought it would be better to wait until she had organised her thoughts a bit. Especially considering the thought provoked such a defensive response from Narcissa. Harry then reached over with his left arm and hooked Cissy into a warm hug, he wanted her to feel her best for meeting Hermione, first impressions are always crucial. Bella joined in a three-way hug and they became a mesh of arms on the couch, the contact was sensual and surprisingly relaxing but it was just what Narcissa needed to get herself ready for a good first encounter.

After some preparations, mainly the sisters cleaning themselves, their long black robes and tidying their hair they were ready. Harry merely stood at the door and waited for them to appear. When they arrived they were absolutely stunning. Bella had transfigured her clothing into something a bit more casual but still in keeping with her general attire; a jet black thigh-length buttoned coat, black fishnet arm and thigh stockings and a pair of shiny black one inch platform knee high boots with three inch heels. Narcissa had gone more reserved and less aesthetics for her clothing; an ankle-length black robe, leather gloves, black tights and high heel black Chelsea boots. Harry once again let his jaw slack at the sight, not only because of their clothing but their general complexion was pure perfection.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" It was too late by the time he realised what a silly question that was.

"Harry, you do know we're witches right? You seem to forget about magic quite a lot considering you're a wizard," Bella teased while a tender smile spread across her deep red lips. Harry just smiled and offered out his arms to the sisters, instinctively Bellatrix and Narcissa took his arms and they walked to the doors of the Room of Requirement.

"Such a gentleman," Narcissa stated kindly.

"I do my best ladies." Harry replied warmly. Never in all their lives had the sisters been treated quite this well, and as Narcissa said he was quite the gentleman to the sisters.

Once they were outside they walked hand in hand through the castle heading for the covered bridge. On their way they got a few funny looks from students and staff members, mainly looking at Harry. However neither Harry nor the sisters gave a damn, they were all free from anything or anyone and they loved it, so they just owned that castle as they proudly strutted through.

At the covered bridge Hermione was eagerly awaiting their arrival but still had strong reservations about the sister's 'change'. She trusted Harry's word, but only to a point, she recalled Malfoy Manner and how terrifying Bellatrix was. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake that image and that…sound, the sound and also the feeling of her arm being engraved with the word 'mudblood'. Hermione wondered what she'd do or how she would even begin to simply talk with Bellatrix. Narcissa was different, she was reserved and calm, Bellatrix on the other hand was a loose cannon. The question remained though had she really changed? As far as Hermione knew she was still the murderous Death Eater who tortured Neville's parents and at the Battle of Hogwarts killed him too. The more she thought the harder it was to concentrate, she moved over to one side of the bridge and looked out over the hills, forests and mountains hoping to find some relaxing sensation or calming feeling. But to no avail, thoughts of Bellatrix torturing her were all that consumed her mind. That same dark room, being helpless on the floor and at the mercy of Bellatrix.

_Oh, c'mon Hermione, it won't be that bad. Maybe she really has changed. Perhaps even become something else, anything would be better than the Death Eater I knew. Oh please Harry, please have fixed that piece of living horror. Maybe we could even be friends, and have scones and tea in a coffee shop, oh, who the hell am I kidding? I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up and killed me right then and there, or, worse. Maybe she's corrupted Harry, made him a force for evil, maybe he'll be the one to kill me, maybe he'll stab me in the back when I'm not looking or he'll lull me into a false sense of security and bam, kill me then._

As Harry, Bella and Narcissa cleared the courtyard they noticed the covered bridge was pretty much deserted, Hermione chose a good spot for a meeting. Then as they got closer they saw the faint outline of a girl with curly light brown hair standing near the middle of the bridge. She was leaning out over the edge looking kind of oblivious and distant but while also maintaining a look of worry about her. Harry and the sisters then made their way to the entrance of the bridge, Harry stopped them just before and took a few steps inside to see where Hermione was.

A moment later he stepped back out from the wooden bridge and exchanged a few glances between the sisters before asking them nervously, "Ready?" He got a resounding yes from both sisters before nodding to them to come inside the bridge. Getting closer to the middle of the bridge and more nervous by the second the three of them locked hands and hoped for the best. The most notable sound as they walked was the clicking and clacking of both Bella's and Narcissa's heels, the sound was like a rhythmic haunting as the moment of truth got closer and closer.

Finally Hermione heard the heels and turned away from the thick wooden beam she was leaning on to see Harry and the two black sisters coming towards her. She readied herself for what might happen, she made note of her position as well as where her wand was. Then at about twenty feet away Harry's entourage stopped while Harry still moved towards Hermione. She still felt a little concerned but what Harry did next reassured her he was still her friend. He came to within a few feet of her and opened his arms. He swung them around Hermione in a loving embrace while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Hermione returned the hug, but tighter, she then gave him a kiss on the neck, it was a gentle but reserved display of affection.

"Hi 'Mione, how are you?" Harry asked in a welcoming manner.

"I'm fine, still a little nervous," Hermione tried to underplay her concerns but the mild look of fear in her eyes and her fast heartbeat said it all to Harry, she was a bundle of nerves. Harry could sense her discomfort as she looked over his shoulder to the two sisters.

"It's okay 'Mione, I get it, you're still anxious. If you don't feel ready, just say so."

Hermione looked into Harry's mesmerising emerald pools and her worries just seemed to melt away, "No, I…I can do this." Harry smiled with renewed hope and the bright look on Hermione's face told him she was ready.

Harry took Hermione's left hand in his while holding her right shoulder with his right hand; he was tender with her as her doubts remained unyielding, slowly but surely however Hermione walked towards the intimidating black sisters. When they were within a reasonable distance of each other Harry let Hermione stand on her own two feet so to speak, while he went slightly off to the side and remained half way between all three women.

Then with great pride in his voice Harry introduced the sisters, "Hermione, may I introduce Bellatrix and Narcissa or as they like to be called Bella and Cissy. They are both freed of any Dark Lord or association with the Death Eaters and the pureblood agenda. But 'Mione, more importantly than that, over the past few days I've come to care for and recently love these beautiful women. So all I ask is that you know them, not as Death Eaters or 'purebloods', but as women who were merely the victims of circumstance." Harry then took a few steps to the side and observed as the conversation began.

"Hello my dear, I hope you realise that we're not the women you used to know. All I can really say is we got off of the wrong foot. Let's just try and start again," Narcissa opened warmly, she then went over and clasped Hermione's hand with hers and shook it softly.

"Thanks Lady Mal- I mean Cissy, that's what I hoped you'd say, but I'm still unsure about all of this."

Narcissa smiled at the young girl's remark, "I understand my dear, it will take time. Luckily that's something we have in abundance." Narcissa then smiled again before stepping back and gesturing for Bella to speak.

Bella then walked forward towards Hermione but was to unsure about shaking her hand, so just stood there looking quite upset. After a time Bella looked Hermione directly in the eyes and spoke as apologetically as possible, "All I can really say 'Mione, is this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I frightened you and most of all, I'm sorry I took away your innocence. You should never have had to go through that at your age, no one deserves that…" Bella then bowed her head in absolute shame and looked down at the floor while waiting for a reply from the young witch.

Hermione then voiced her honest opinion, "Look Bellatr- Bella, I can't really forgive you, for what you did. The memory of it, not only mental but physical as well, is too, painful to forgive."

"Hermione?" Bella asked gaining the attention of the now stooping girl. "If you want I could, 'fix' your arm."

"You can't fix it, it's a cursed etch. I've tried to get it off, but even I can't," Hermione responded; her voice riddled with sadness and depression.

"You can't, but I can," Bella replied confidently.

"Didn't you hear what I said? C-u-r-s-e-d E-t-c-h, cursed etch, it's irreversible!" Hermione bellowed in ignorance.

"Silly girl, c'mon, show me your arm and I'll right my wrong, I'll show you I'm truly sorry," Bella requested, her light hearted tone of voice filling the air.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child! I'll have you know I've been called the brightest witch of my age by several wizards, and witches too," Hermione stated smugly. Hermione then started droning on about her O.W.L results and so on, pulling out every little stop to try and convince the sisters of her academic worth.

"Fuckin' hell Harry, is she always this stubborn, and quite frankly this boring?" Bella asked humorously with genuine interest mixed into the question. Bella then caught Hermione completely off guard by walking at a quickened pace towards her, then gently but firmly she grabbed Hermione's left arm and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and denim coat.

"Harry?!" she squealed in shock.

Harry just covered a wild grin with his wrist and replied somewhat calmly, "It's okay 'Mione, she knows what she's doing."

Reluctantly Hermione let Bella continue, quite frankly she enjoyed Bella's smooth sensual motions to her arm, so giving in wasn't all that difficult. Finally the discoloured 'mudblood' scar was revealed, it was a horrid messy smattering of colours including dark blue, purple and in parts black. The curse had obviously taken its toll on Hermione's pure skin. Bella then pulled out her wand and pointed it to the centre of the horrific discolouration, but before Bella could continue Hermione once again was in shock.

"You gave them their wands?!" Hermione was fuming at the thought of Harry doing something so 'stupid'. "Are you mad?!"

"They're trustworthy 'Mione, I wouldn't have given them their wands otherwise, please let her help you." Harry gave Hermione a hopeful nod asking for her consent. After some deliberation in her mind Hermione agreed and nodded 'yes' to both Harry and Bella.

Bella then turned Hermione's head to look at her and explain what she was about to do, "Okay dear, basically I'm going to suck the curse out of you, fair warning it's going to feel a little weird. Okay?" she asked cheerful for a chance to help the poor girl. Again Hermione nodded and Bella continued. Bella then pushed her wand down firmly into Hermione's skin before uttering the spell to remove the cursed lettering, "_Behan, Hahshar, Batice_." The spell itself sounded vaguely like parseltongue but the pronunciation didn't quite match the language, regardless it did work and a purple gleaming aura appeared around Hermione's arm.

The next step of the spell though, only Bella knew out of the group and it was the part she would refer to as the 'best bit'. The next sensation that Hermione felt was that of tingling almost like a tickle, she had looked away as she didn't want to see what was about to happen but what she felt didn't correspond with what she expected at all. The feeling was soft and slightly wet, Hermione looked down to see that Bella had buried her face in her arm and the ticklish feeling was that of Bellatrix's crazy hair brushing against Hermione's exposed forearm. Then Hermione noticed that wet feeling was Bella's mouth kissing and crushing along the scar on her arm. Not knowing how to react to this Hermione just froze up and waited for it to finish, but before she knew what was happening Bella had kissed her arm eight times.

Then Bella pulled back and waited for the crucial point of the spell, soon after Hermione was glowing deep purple and Bella seized that perfect moment. Something happened at that precise moment that nobody could've predicted, not in a million years did either Harry or Hermione think this would happen. Bella had just crushed her lips to Hermione's, these girls were kissing or at least Bella certainly was. This was the last part of the ritual, but in order to complete Hermione would have to allow Bella's mouth to access hers. At that moment after an eternity compressed into a few seconds Hermione relented and they passionately kissed allowing the end of the ritual.

Once Bella broke the kiss not only did the aura pass and Hermione's arm returned to its bare, pure form. But Bella showed Hermione how truly sorry she was by using that spell for it had a temporary side effect. Bella took off her left arm stocking to show Harry, her sister and Hermione the price she paid. Confusion was all that consumed the party until after a moment it became clear what Bella had done. Slowly but steadily they watched as a 'mudblood' scar appeared engraved in Bella's arm, with each letter that sealed itself, Bella drew another quick breath and exhaled in sharp motions with the intense pain she was receiving. Finally once every bloody cut of the curse was engraved into Bella's arm it began to fade out of existence and Hermione just stared at Bella in thanks, shock but also confusion. Based on how she was taught Hermione couldn't believe a former Death Eater had gone through intense pain to relieve her of a scar, truly she must have changed. And at that moment it hit Hermione, she'd kissed Bellatrix LeStrange, what did that make her?! A traitor? A Liar? What? Eventually Bella broke Hermione from her dumbfounded state and deep thought by asking for her approval.

"See 'Mione? I've changed, I'm no longer a cold killer, but instead a sarcastic lover." At which point Bella looked to Harry who merely smiled in appreciation for her kind act of relief towards the ever so cynical Hermione.

"I…I don't know what to say. I guess, thank you. I'm…I'm…s-s-sorry, I misjudged you."

"Don't mention it, it was worth it just to kiss you. You taste sweet," Bella winked to a now furiously blushing Hermione. Harry then took Bella by the hand and interjected into her shenanigans with his best friend.

"If you would be so kind as to not flirt with my best friend, I'd like a taste," Harry said playfully. Harry and Bella shared another passionate exchange before bidding Hermione a farewell to comprehend everything that just happened.

"My dear Hermione, I hope we get a proper chance to be introduced sometime when those two aren't so horny and you've had a chance to process all this, till then my dear." Narcissa then gave Hermione a bowing farewell gesture before leaving hand in hand with Harry.

"Bye 'Mione!" called out a gleeful Harry.

"See ya sexy!" came a sultry taunt from Bella.

Harry and the sisters then hastily went back through Hogwarts, Harry thought about his situation. He'd gotten Hermione to somewhat forgive Bella but he knew for a long haul friendship both girls would require a great deal more work.

Back inside the Room of Requirement, both the sisters were wanting some attention but they couldn't wait. Harry barely made it into the room before both sisters started rubbing up on him, Harry was switching between kissing Narcissa, then back to Bella. Grace and skill were out of the question currently, all the sisters and now Harry were feeling was animalistic lust from a day spent in preparing and waiting. Harry curled his arms around the waists of both women and pulled their bodies closer, the heat of the moment was too much, Harry wanted them and they wanted him. Soon he was grabbing at their round full asses, in turn Narcissa had buried her face in the crook of his neck and was furiously kissing him seductively and savagely. While Bella took a more 'direct' approach, she moved her left arm round to hook his pelvis closer while her right hand drifted down his masculine chest to his manhood. Harry grunted as Bella applied some pressure while squeezing him bringing his member to a full erection. He was pinned up against a wall with two beautiful women pining for his every sexual desire and need. What more could a guy ask for?

**Author's Note: Please don't be mad, I promise we'll get into that next chapter but for now just a little something to let you know it's coming, okay people, it is. Just not right now. Anyway the Bella kissing Hermione scene, basically that's a little something for the Bellamione fans out there. Personally I loved writing it, a bit of girl on girl never hurt anyone. As always thank you very much for reading, if you have improvement suggestions or just an opinion on the story so far. Then please let me know in a review, until next time guys and gals.**


	7. Harry's first time

**Chapter 7: Harry's first time**

**Author's Note: Fair warning, this chapter contains a lot of sexually explicit content. Graphic sexual activities will also be present in this chapter, you have been warned. Also considering that Bellatrix and Narcissa are sisters you could look at this chapter in an incestuous way but again, fair warning. Now if you're okay with that, let the fun begin.**

Harry, Cissy and Bella were in the midst of an intimate loving embrace. They were relishing each other's company; Cissy and Bella were kissing Harry hungrily and Harry in turn brought the sister's bodies closer to his. It was Bella to take the loving a stage further, she moved her left arm around Harry's waist while her right traced seductively down his chest until her small delicate hand met with his manhood. Harry grunted in pleasure although Narcissa felt it more as a growl, this brought a wicked grin to Bella's face. She clenched her palm a little more around his most intimate area, this only heightened the pleasure he was already feeling and Harry felt his erection start to build.

Harry had never had sex before, or any truly sexual encounters. So for him it would be a first, however given his 'assistants' he could only dream about what this first experience would be like. As Bella's hand began messaging his shaft his adolescent hormones kicked in bringing him to a full, throbbing almost painful erection.

"Like it when I do that?" Bella questioned with a giddy smile on her face, her eyes beaming with anticipation.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Harry replied his breathing now deep and his voice husky.

"Thought so," Bella continued as her eyes drifted down to inspect the large bulge in his pants.

It was at that moment both Bella and Cissy felt Harry's shaking, not uncontrollably, just enough to be noticeable. "Harry, are you alright?" asked a now slightly concerned Narcissa. Harry glanced between both women and then replied shyly, an emotion rarely seen on his face.

"Yeah, I've just… never… done this before. And this is all happening so fast, I'm just nervous I guess."

Thinking of a wicked way to get Harry in the right mood Bella decided to reassure him in a most seductive manner, "But Harry," she got closer to whisper into his right ear. "We like it fast." Harry felt his cock twitch as she spoke those words, now his instincts took over. He grabbed the sisters and pulled them to him once more and kissed them deeply and forcefully. When the kiss broke the sisters began dragging Harry to one of the leather sofas and positioned him right where they wanted him. Harry had his head on the armrest while his body was laid down across the rest of it, with his feet just touching the opposite armrest. When the sisters were happy with his position they smirked evilly to one another and Harry gulped slightly, worried now that he'd started this whole thing off.

Bella was the first to approach him; she knelt in front of the sofa and began taking his clothes off. First his coat and t-shirt, she slid her arms inside of his clothing to feel his bare skin, he was surprisingly muscular under those clothes. She lifted the t-shirt above his head and left it there blinding him, but only for a moment so that she was in control. She ran her hands over his stomach up to his chest and sensually ran her pale hands across his body, she heard an audible sharp intake of breath and she knew Harry enjoyed it.

One troubling thing though about this sensual experience was the large quantity of discoloured scars across his young body and it took her out of the moment. _Oh Harry, what has the world done to you? So young, and yet, so damaged… _Bella thought as a single tear of empathy ran down her beautiful face. Soon though, she wiped away the tear and removed his top and stared into those enormous emerald eyes once again. Temporarily, Bella lost herself before returning to him and oblivious to the fact that Narcissa had joined them. She was sitting up near his chest while stroking his cheeks and forehead lovingly, but also in anticipation for what was to 'come'.

Together Bella and Cissy removed all of Harry's clothing aside from his dark blue jeans and all that lay beneath. Again the sisters gave a wicked grin to one another as together in one swift motion they pulled Harry's jeans and boxer shorts off leaving him completely nude. Both of the sisters gave a gasp as they looked upon his member standing tall and proud. In the embarrassment Harry had shut his eyes, not wanting nasty remarks about his little friend, although in reality he wasn't so little. Eventually Harry opened his eyes to see Bella leaning on his thighs while Cissy had her arms resting on his stomach. One thing was absolutely clear though, both women were mesmerised by the size of his teenage cock, _he could put any grown man to shame,_ Bella thought to herself. Narcissa's thoughts were concentrating on something else however; _I wonder what Harry could do to a girl with a weapon like that._

At just under eight inches long Harry was the biggest well-endowed wizard either of the sisters had ever seen. Under the gaze of the sisters Harry felt quite nervous so for fear of this moment ending he didn't say anything but he was wondering how long the sisters would simply stare at his member. After a while of sizing up her 'prey' Bella decided she would be the first one to indulge Harry's desires.

Bella's hand crept slowly from Harry's thighs to the base of his member. Her hand swiftly grasped the base which caused his cock to jerk up at the sensation, a mischievous smile was all her face displayed and Harry keyed this was going to be a night to remember. Slowly Bella began stroking his cock in a tender way allowing for some sensual attention before the true love-making began. Then Bella had a cheeky idea.

"Cissy, keep lover boy up there occupied. I'm gonna have some fun."

"What the-" Harry never got a chance to finish his question before Narcissa's petite lips met his and they kissed. However this had nothing to do with romance, this was a hungry kiss, as if Narcissa's life depended on her kissing Harry. Now that Harry was distracted, Bella put her plan into its very sexy action.

She positioned herself further over Harry's lap and let her full red lips touch the head of his cock, while at the same time began messaging his sensitive balls by running them through her hands applying mild amounts of pressure to them as they went. It was the most intense experience of Harry's life. Even his multitude of battles couldn't compare to the sensation Bella was bestowing upon him at this precise moment. Harry then felt her wet lips close and begin sucking at his cock; he also noted the wonderful feeling of her hot breath surrounding him with warmth. With the glorious fleshy sensations encompassing his cock Harry's only thoughts were of how every second that passed was a mere gift in of itself. With Narcissa sitting on his chest while kissing him, and at the same time receiving an expert blowjob from Bella he could barely contain his excitement in this moment.

Bella began slowly increasing the amount of Harry's cock she got into her mouth, her mind made a mental map of every detail as she went; every vein, every texture and every feeling she experienced was racing through her mind as she continued her rhythm. As his cock slid further into the warmth of her mouth, the only words to describe Harry's state would've been pure bliss. She started sucking harder while bobbing her head up and down Harry's thick shaft. Gagging as his penis touched the back of her throat, Bella couldn't quite get all of it in. She withdrew her head from his member for a second before trying again, this time as his cockhead reached the back of her mouth and entered her pulsing throat she suppressed her gag reflex just enough to get the enormity of Harry down her throat. With her new skill successfully completed Bella began a steady rhythm of deep throating Harry's shaft, while also using her mouth to suck him into a world of pleasure. The confines of her mouth engulfed his cock over and over again, never stopping for a single moment. Then as she removed his cock from her mouth she began experimenting with a different action, removing Harry's cock from her mouth she began swirling her tongue around the head of his now very sensitive tip, its colour now a deep purple as he neared orgasm. She sensed his imminent climax and stopped, but maintained a firm grasp of his penis at its base. Bella loved how desperate his cock looked; it began violently twitching and pulsating trying to achieve orgasm but never reaching it.

Harry this whole time had been more breathing heavily into Narcissa's mouth than actually kissing her so then Cissy began kissing his neck instead. Harry merely sat back and enjoyed the blowjob, what interrupted this feeling though was when Bella stopped suddenly with him so close to an orgasm he flinched in shock. Narcissa saw this and seized her opportunity to taste him for herself. She climbed off Harry and knelt down beside Bella and teasingly spoke to her sister, "I want a piece of him too."

Again Bella grinned and replied, "Let's give him the most erotic night of his life."

With that both sisters began running their tongues over his shaft and as they increased pressure Harry neared his orgasm once more. "Oh fuck…" was all Harry could manage as the girls went to work on his member. He clasped his hands over his face and writhed around on the sofa under these powerful sensations. Bella reluctantly stopped once more to look up at Harry, he looked back at her and she smiled another wicked looking smile.

"No Harry, fucking comes later," she winked at him seductively and went back to running her tongue and then her hands over his member. The sisters quickly started an alternating pattern of deep throating Harry's member while also tickling and lightly squeezing his balls.

Harry couldn't hold on for much longer so amidst the slurping, sucking and wet sounds emanating from the two sisters on his shaft he yelled, "I…oh… I can't hold it…"

Bella hastily pulled her head off his cock and cooed back, "It's okay, c'mon, give us your load Harry." Bella's coo was so sultry that it would make any man's heart race in ecstasy.

Bella then gave his cock one last long and hard suck, hollowing her cheeks and practically pulling Harry up off the sofa as an earth-shattering orgasm ran through him like a tidal wave of pleasure. His orgasm was so intense the sisters had to hold him down at the waist as he jerked and twisted about while his back arched during his twelve second release. String after string of hot cum rushed into Bella's mouth as she continued to suck getting every last drop of semen he had to give. After it was done Harry fell down from his arched back and rest from the most powerful orgasm of his life. He lay there for several long seconds before looking back down to Bella and Narcissa, what he saw shocked him to no end.

Once Bella was sure she had all his semen she then took her head off his cock and turned to Narcissa who kissed her while the two exchanged Harry's thick white seed between their mouths. At this point Harry looked down to see them in the act of exchanging his sperm between them, all he could do was stare dumbfounded by this very unusual and quite frankly weird act. Swallowing his cum both sisters looked back to Harry who just seemed shocked, so they asked him almost in perfect unison to a point of almost being creepy.

"What's the matter Harry? Cat got your tongue?" At which point the sisters then giggled childishly to each other. Harry just smiled warmly in response.

The sisters helped a still recovering Harry sit up as he was still tired from his experience, they kissed him on his cheeks and all he could do was wait for whatever would happen next. Bella was the one to continue the encounter by asking Harry in a very sultry way, "You ever eaten a girl out Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened comically as Bella finished her question; he'd never expected a question like that, let alone having an answer for it even if it was simple. "Eh… No, I've eh… No," he said in a very nervous tone.

Sensing his nervousness Bella brought her ghostly soft and pale hands to his face and moved his gaze to her own to ask him in an unmistakably sexy manner, "Would you like to learn how?" and at that moment Harry could've sworn he saw a twinkle in those cute violet eyes.

"You, you'd teach me?" Harry asked both excited and a little worried in case he did a bad job.

"Sure I'll teach you, and then if you can bring me to orgasm. I'm sure Cissy wouldn't mind you doing the same for her," Bella smirked to Harry and looked over to her sister who was already hyped up for the experience. Bella stood up off the sofa and began removing her lower clothing until she was bare from the waist down; she sat back down and beckoned Harry to kneel between her legs. He did so shyly and she spread her pale legs wide for him to get nice and close.

Running her hands over her thighs towards her womanhood in a seductive and sensual way Bella prepared for what was to come. Harry met her hands with his at the top of her thighs mere inches from her most intimate area. She smiled as one of her hands escaped his grasp and ran over her lower lips; she quivered at that small touch and closed her eyes. Harry watched her closely and with immense intrigue as she continue her ministrations to her now glistening wet womanhood. Eventually she stopped and looked at Harry, without saying a word she took his hand in hers and guided down towards her pussy lips. When his hand made a minor pass over her lips she quivered again and smiled down at him knowing from his slightly uneasy but trance like expression that he would have a long way to go before he'd be comfortable with this.

"Harry?" Bella asked breaking him from his mesmerised state looking at her clean shaven, light pink pussy, "Do you know where the clitoris is on a woman?"

Harry's mind raced but for all of his experiences he couldn't answer. "No," he muttered as he scolded himself for not knowing about some basic female anatomy.

"Cissy, have we ever met a single guy who did know?"

"I think Sirius knew, but aside from that no," Cissy replied before continuing on a little rant. "Typical man, doesn't know about one of the most sexually stimulating parts of a woman. I suppose we can forgive you for that though Harry as you've never really done this before, but you're not doing gender stereotypes any favours."

"Now c'mon Cissy, I think we've made Harry look like enough of a twit. Let me see if he has any merit on pleasuring a woman," Bella replied now turning her gaze back down to Harry. She took his right hand in her left and guided it to a small protrusive nub just above her vaginal opening, placing his hand there she directed him on what he should do. "That is my clit Harry, now, place your index and middle finger in my vagina to stimulate it from that side while your thumb- Oh… while… your- Oh fuck Harry, just like that!" Harry had begun running his fingers over and under her clit bringing her an untold amount of pleasure she just couldn't help but moan from. Bella had to regain control of herself before she instructed Harry on how to use his mouth, "Harry, use your- Oh, fuck, fuck! Use your mouth and suck my clit!"

He removed his fingers and moved his mouth ever closer until Bella couldn't take the tension, she grabbed the back of his neck and forcefully rammed his face to her soaking wet pussy. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked it. Hard. The howls of elation that escaped Bella's mouth were of crazy new heights of sexual pleasure. There had never been more truth or devotion to a single moment in Bella's life, even the first time she had sex she'd never experienced this much joy and giddy pleasure. And the fact that it was Harry, a boy of youth who could've had any woman was what made it all the more exciting, and that love of being bad was brought back to Bellatrix. It was that same thrill of doing something wrong that caught in her mind and momentarily consumed her, only adding to the heightened sensations.

Harry continued sucking her clit before then adding his hands into the mix, he drove two fingers into her slit and began finger fucking her as fast as humanly possible. Another wild moan left Bella's lips causing her to hold her mouth open while her eyes sealed themselves shut. Harry's other hand began working between the bottom of her opening while also delving deeper to squeeze her perineum between his thumb and forefinger. It wasn't long before Bella felt her climax and as it approached instead of the gentle rhythm of running her hands through Harry's raven hair, she began jerking from time to time as her moment of bliss came closer and closer.

"Keep going Harry! Keep fuckin' going! Oh fuck, oh fucking hell!" where the only 'statements' Bella could manage. Indeed Harry kept going while increasing the frequency of his hand movements until he forced her body past the point of no return. Her climax erupted all over Harry's now bewildered face as her barely intelligible moans turned into her spouting madness. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Oh keep- AH! Keep fingering- oh, me! AAAHHH!" All throughout her roughly twenty second orgasmic state she was moaning like a wild animal, her breathing was erratic at best and her movements where all jerky, bordering on inhuman near the end. Once it was over she let out a low, sexy "Mmm…" of satisfaction and utter contentment. Finally she released Harry from her grasp and as she laid back on the sofa with a practically golden afterglow, he merely collapsed on her stomach in a fit of tired yet loving satisfaction. With her sexual juices still evident on his glistening face and trickling from her pussy neither could care, in fact Harry almost felt proud that he could bring a woman, especially a woman he loves so much pleasure. Then as Harry felt Bella's arms wrap around and cradle him he felt a strong contentment within himself, it was a strange feeling, almost as if he'd been without something his entire life but now for some reason in the arms of Bella Harry felt it. Love, truly, deeply that this woman, Bellatrix of all people, loved him.

"Wow…" was all that escaped Narcissa as she looked over the couple, it broke them from that tender moment like being woken from a dream. They looked over and saw her slack jawed and just in awe of them before she once again broke the tension. "Harry," she said kneeling beside him, "I am truly sorry, you have more of an understanding of women than I ever thought you could have. So for doubting you I'm sorry, however… I'm also sorry I wasn't your first oral girl." And with that all three of them laughed in adoration, Narcissa choose the weirdest times to get both serious and silly.

At that moment a deliciously sexy thought forced his mind to a clear decision, sure Narcissa wasn't his first oral girl, but she would sure as hell be his first in another way. Now with his mind made up he got up from Bella's embrace, cleaned off her residue from his face and firmly laid Narcissa down over the far armrest of the sofa. Practically tearing her clothes off Harry bent her naked form over the armrest until the palms of her hands rested on the couch cushions below. She didn't dare stop a single one of his actions, in her mind she was his but not only that, she wanted him to take her properly. So in expectant anticipation she looked to a still laying down Bella and winked, Bella got the message and so went over to oversee Harry and Cissy's imminent fucking.

Harry stood behind Narcissa and spread her legs slightly so as to get a better view not only of her full ass but of the sweet womanliness that lay beneath. Bella stood adjacent to Cissy and began rubbing soothing circles over her back conveying to her younger sister this was going to be one of the best experiences of her life. Not only because Harry was considerably bigger than Lucius but because he was a boy- no a man, she actually wanted to have sex with. Narcissa briefly looked over her shoulder to see Harry admiring her lower features which brought a wide smile to her now blushing face, followed quickly by both sisters looking at Harry awaiting the evitable.

Harry started by taking a firm hold of Narcissa's soft ass cheeks, they felt warm in his hands which only further heightened his now building arousal. The blood flowing into his cock caused it to begin pulsating as both his body and mind were nervous about what was to come. Teasingly Harry brought his now semi-erect cock to Narcissa's entrance, he pushed it in only a couple of inches and a low husky "Ooohhh…" escaped her lips. Then he withdrew slightly before pushing in again until five of his eight inch manhood was inside her, another low moan slightly louder this time left Narcissa's wanting lips. He pulled out once more before he drove all of his cock deep inside her bringing several moans and low "oh fuck" coos from her. Her pussy was tight but quite flexible as Harry felt it adjust to full encapsulate his throbbing erection. Harry felt her pussy lips pulsate around his shaft and this brought a low, almost whisper of a moan from his lips. Then as he withdrew for his re-entry he saw the liberal amounts of slick womanly fluids that had coated his member, it was almost as if Narcissa's pussy had a mind of its own. Then as he entered her again he once more felt the walls of Narcissa's womanhood close tightly around his shaft almost pulling him further in.

"Holy fuck, you're tight!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled out again, when he re-entered he didn't stop this time but instead kept a slow and steady rhythm wanting to build up to the intense fucking he was now surely going to give Narcissa, his first.

Bella meanwhile was watching with bated breath as she wondered how the hell her sister was getting Harry's enormous size so far in without seemingly breaking a sweat. That aside though watching Harry fuck her sister was building up her excitement once again so instinctively she started rubbing her clit while watching the erotic show before her play out. She then glanced to the faces of Harry and Cissy which told of nothing else except pure, untainted pleasure, those faces were all she needed to see before going double speed quickly finger fucking herself.

Harry's thoughts were a scrambled mess as he slowly began increasing pressure and speed to his rhythm of screwing Cissy. Every time he entered her that glorious feeling of her walls closing on his cock was addicting, that perfect moment before he knew he had to withdraw for only a split second felt like treason, only then for his manhood to find its true home once again. Burying his member further and further in her each time he went, trying desperately to bring them both to the unrelenting rush of orgasmic bliss they were both now craving for.

Each time he thrust into her Narcissa felt a torrent of pleasure rush through her making it near impossible to stifle the constant "oh fuck" and "oh god, don't stop" statements she simply could not even begin to suppress. She felt the walls of her pussy clamp on his manhood each time and she knew it was a tight fit, just the way she liked it. And also most definitely the way he liked it. Narcissa's body went into autopilot as the pleasure of the moment took her and she began forcing her hips back and forth to meet Harry's thrusts, thereby adding even more heat and passion to this wonderful first time. As every thrust into her passed she couldn't even describe the massive amounts of adrenaline, pleasure and feelings of lust that consumed her mind each time he split her in two. Nearing orgasm the now sharp increases in speed and strength Harry was putting into his thrusts told her they weren't far off one of the best moments in their entire lives. Narcissa felt her pussy contract even more and as Harry's cock got steadily warmer she knew this was it; _here it comes, oh fuck, keep going Harry! Fuck me! FUCK ME!_

"Fuck me like your little whore!" she accidently said aloud. Bella looked at her sharply, shocked and amazed Narcissa even used such language. Harry couldn't reply, he was too busy doing exactly what she told him to do, he fucked her like his little whore and she loved it! With a couple more thrusts Harry set off a second unbelievably strong orgasm, he rested his chest on Narcissa's back while his hands reached down to grasp Narcissa's soft c-cup breasts. She gasped as combined with her breasts being squeezed she felt boiling hot cum shoot into the warmth of her pussy into the deepest recesses of her cunt. In turn this triggered her orgasm to race through her and she could barely keep herself standing as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her again and again for what felt like hours. Her orgasm caused her pussy to start gushing and squirting her feminine juices all over a now exhausted Harry, the glorious heat of the moment sent her flying into a state of euphoria and she barely had the strength to stand. Then finally after about the eighth or maybe ninth, she couldn't remember, orgasmic wave shot through her she fell on her front down to the sofa. Pulling out Harry let the last globs of semen fell from his now totally spent cock, he leaned back against the sofa to see a shaking and still moaning Narcissa lying down on it.

Walking round to her and sitting down next to her quivering form Harry brought her beautiful face and petite little lips to his and kissed her in a kiss of timeless passion and complete adoration for the woman he gave his virginity to. She returned the kiss with as much fervour to him as he had shown her. When the kiss broke Harry's lips were immediately met by another's, pure red on a white face Harry knew Bella wanted some loving to herself. Harry removed his right arm from Cissy while his left remained in a protective embrace around her waist, he moved his right arm behind Bella's back and drew her closer to him. She broke the kiss and settled her head against his chest while her crazy curly black locks of hair rested as a tangled mess on his stomach. Once she was comfortable she looked up at the face of her lover to see a look of contentment on his face she had never seen before, but then her constantly curious mind figured out why he held such a look.

Truly Harry had never loved a woman in this kind of relationship before, sure he'd had the love of his friends and his adopted family but never before had he loved another woman like this, there were occasional moments of thinking he was in love like with Cho and Ginny but these were meaningless when compared to the love he shared with Narcissa and Bellatrix. It was the unconditional love so many looked for yet never found, the kind of love which could make you fight till your last breath to hold onto and yet through most of his life he thought he would never find it, yet now he had it in its entirety. He held unconditional love for both of the sisters who in turn, had a true bond with Harry not only from becoming his by a magical bond, but from the affection of a loving man neither of the sisters had up until this point. It was this feeling of having someone or in the case of Harry, multiple 'someones' who truly loved and cared for you that further cemented the bond they already shared.

Thinking this over both Bella and Cissy closed their eyes in exhaustion and contentment along with Harry. They fell into a beautiful moment with Harry having his arms cradle the bodies of the two women he loved. With that thought peace and tiredness took him into a deep sleep as all three lovers lay there now with the undeniable strength to carry them through any challenge or hostility the morrow could possibly present…

Off to a dark lonely corner of the Room of Requirement two knowing eyes withered by depression saw the act unfold, they narrowed their eyes before thinking smugly to themselves; _so you think this will stop me or my family do you? Not if I have anything to say about it. You'll regret the day you crossed my family Harry Potter…_ Before another second could pass she was gone, having apparated from the castle she began formulating a plan to make the knowledge she had just acquired as deadly and humiliating as possible for the unsuspecting lovers. In the coming days she intended to spur hatred against this new relationship and crush any attempt at resolve made by Harry or his lovers.

**Author's Note: So…was it worth the wait? I certainly hope it was, sorry I haven't updated this more but my day to day life is rather hectic at the moment. Hopefully this story will get more updates sooner rather than later but in the meantime I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you guys and gals next time.**

**Now, as to the mystery person at the end I intend 'her' to play a bigger role later but in the next few chapters it's all about setting up her strategy so you won't find out much for a while, sorry. :D**


End file.
